The Journey of Five Chosens
by FranceletteTheAngelicHeroine
Summary: Tales of Symphonia just released to the U.S crowd and everyone is hyped. Francis and friends buy the game but as they play, Francis and the team get sucked into the game. Francis wakes up as a girl named Francelette and goes on the journey. Lots of things happen along the way. I dont own copyright. Pairing Featured: Francelette X Colette.
1. Introduction Chapter

Welcome to the newest story I am planning to do here. Here are the details as of today;

Story Title: "The Journey of Two Chosen"

Category: Tales of Symphonia

Story Characters: Colette, Lloyd, etc

Main characters: Francelette (Me), Colette - The Chosens

Other characters: Who ever wants to join.

Summary: Tales of Symphonia just released to the U.S crowd and everyone is hyped. Francis and friends buy the game but as they play, Francis and the team get sucked into the game. They live the lives of the characters but Francis is now a girl. Follow the journey of the two chosens, Francelette and Colette as they go through the Journey of Regeneration.

Love pairs: Genis X Presea, Francelette X ?, Colette X Lloyd

Story is written in Francelette's POV (Chapters 2 to end)

OC Characters: Allowed

Story will be updated every Thursday.

**Just for all of you folks. Here is chapter 1.**

**May 22nd, 2014**

**Time: 9: 30 AM**

**Location: Los Angeles, CA**

**POV: Francis**

It is the day that Tales of Symphonia: Chronicles comes out for the U.S on the playstation 3 system. The games comes with Tales of Symphonia, and the sequel, Dawn of the New World. Francis and friends head to the nearest game store to get the game and play. Little do they know is that they will be living the game and Francis will have a gender and name change.

(Francis's turn)

The day that I have been waiting for is here. I always wanted to relive Colette's adventure in Tales of Symphonia. My friends, Jen and Holly decided to come with me to buy the game. It took us 20 minutes to get to Gamestop due to the normal traffic in L.A.

We got to the store to find the game. When we looked for the game, we paid for it and got out. We got home moments later.

Arriving home with Jen and Holly, we looked at the game. As we were looking at the game, something caught my eye. It was the description:

- Return to the adventure of Symphonia from the Gamecube. Now in HD. Filled with the same action, **and then some.-**

** - **Tales of Symphonia takes players back to the journey of Colette, Lloyd and friends as they hope to regenerate the world. **This time, a second chosen named Francelette joins them. The two chosens along with their friends hope to do the same thing again-**

The last time Symphonia was played, only Colette was the chosen. Who is Francelette? We also looked at the cover of the game and found one extra character also with angel wings. Also in the cover was the cast and chosen list.

- Tales of Symphonia characters-

Chosens:

Colette

**Francelette**

Friends:

Genis

Lloyd

Presea

Professor Raine

Regal Bryant

Kratos

Zelos

Wow, so Francelette is a new character this time around. Two chosens, twice the fun. Only question, who is Francelette? So to find out, we decided to start playing. That is where the weird things started. As soon as I grabbed my controller, I felt very wired like I stated to get dizzy. Jen and Holly noticed and tried to help me out but as soon as they got the chance, darkness took over me as I fell unconscious. What happened next…

(Chapter 1 is Next Thursday)

OC sign up list will also be up soon


	2. Francelette's Journey as Chosen Begins

Welcome to the first official chapter for "The Journey of Two Chosens". This begins the official start of the journey for the chosens. There will also be an OC sign up list. Here are the headlines;

A) Welcome to Iselia and Tales of Symphonia- Francis arrives in the first area of the game, Iselia, the site of the first part of the adventure, but something is off. He is now a she, and even more things happen…

B) Announcement of the chosens, Colette and Francelette- With Francis turning into a girl and with new name Francelette, she is now part of the game. Even more, she is also a chosen. The oracle comes and announces the chosens.

C) The Martel Temple- Francelette, Colette, and the rest of the team head to the Martel Temple. Once there, they meet Kratos and head inside to find the first of 6 altars. Once Francelette and Colette get their cruxis crystals, the adventure begins for real. Let the games begin….

Featured Characters:

Francis-Francelette

Colette

Lloyd

Genis

Professor Raine

Chapter is in Franceette's POV

HERE WE GO, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

**Time 10AM (May 28th)**

**Location: Iselia- Tales of Symphonia**

**World: Sylvarant**

**Francelette's Level: 1**

**Francelette's status: Unconscious via transition/transformation**

[Where am I? What happened while we started up the game? Was it a glitch? Or something more?]

**5 minutes after "Francelette" fell unconscious in Los Angeles, CA**

(Francelette's turn)

A breeze filled the air around my body as I laid on some field unconscious, until I started stirring, or waking up . I woke up to find myself in a village of some sort. In front of me was a school. Not only a school, but I looked at the clothes I was wearing. It was clothes for girls, and it fits on me. From the shirt, to the shorts, to the socks and on. 10 minutes ago, I was a boy in Los Angeles, and now I'm a girl in a village. Needing to find out what happened to me I tried asking for help, but when I swiped my two fingers down, I saw what looked like a status window you would find in a RP game.

**Status Window**

**Name: Francelette**

**Gender: Female**

**Class: Special Chosen**

**Level: 1**

**Title: Chosen from Los Angeles and Iselia**

…

No way, I turned into a girl, and Im a chosen? Then that means the Francelette mentioned on the cover of the game is myself. Im in Tales of Symphonia, and in the village of Iselia. This is unreal. What happened to my other friends Jen and Holly? My status window shows nothing on them. Having no other option, I grabbed my (*1)crutches, and decided to go into the school in front of me. Once I arrived there, I could not believe who greeted me at the door. Wearing her blue pants and shirt, having her blue boots and yellow hair and having a smiling face. Its Colette, the original chosen of the game. Somehow she knows my name as a boy and as a girl.

"Hello Francis, or now Francelette" She greeted me in both ways

"Hello chosen one" I greeted her as both me and her smiled

When I saw the classroom, it had about 20 chairs, a blackboard, and materials that a typical classroom would have. Reminded me of Cal. State L.A with how many students per room. Due to my physical disability, I sat in the front. It felt good to sit down in the classroom. As the rest of the class walked in, not only I saw Colette, but Lloyd, and Genis were also there, and they greeted me as well.

"Hello Francelette, welcome to Isela" Lloyd greeted me as I shook his hand to say thank you

Genis did the same thing in terms of greeting me. After the students walked in, a professor walked in. She had white hair, an orange coat, and professor attire. It tells me she is Professor Raine. Turns out that Im the newest student here because she smiled at me and mentioned me to stand up. Let me guess, introduction about myself? 10 points for me because professor Raine said to do it just like that.

"Class, before we begin the lesson on "The World Regeneration Process", I would like the newest students to introduce themselves. Please make them feel welcome" Professor Raine stated as she instructed me to go first

I told the class about how I got here to Iselia. From me playing the game in Los Angeles, then being in the game and being greeted by Colette. They were in awe because of the part of Los Angeles.

"Wow, you came from the city of Angels" Colette commented

"Yes I did, but I was a boy, and then I turned into a girl" I re-commented

Another student asked me about my crutches. Professor Raine told the student that the question was inappropriate, but I told her Ill answer the question anyway. She allowed me to.

(My real life- Start)

"You see, back when I was born, I was walking perfectly. That was in 1995. A few years later in 1997, my walking started to be off, and I needed help. My parents tried looking for a cure from doctors in L.A, and even world wide, but nothing came up, and I had to use a wheel chair. When I was 6 in 2001, I was using a walker to help me out. Upon me turning 13 in 2008, I started to use these crutches. Ever since then, I have been using them to get around. Im 18 now and Im still living life to the fullest. If I have something to tell all of you, It would be to never give up on your dreams" I answered as the whole class was clapping

(Real life-end)

I never expected this kind of response. Even the professor was clapping. The professor told me to take a seat to start the lesson.

"That was a nice lesson to learn" Professor Raine told me as she opened the book to start the lesson.

While Professor Raine talked about the portion where a chosen had to do the Journey of Regeneration, she thew a chalk all the way to a sleeping Lloyd Irving. He probably slept through my speech too No wonder he did not get the material on World Regeneration. -10 points Lloyd.

"Huh, what?" Lloyd asked as he woke up

"Stop sleeping in class!" Professor Raine yelled as I jumped

"Sorry Francelette. You know how Lloyd sleeps in class. I did not mean to yell ok, but he sleeps a lot" Professor Raine apologized as she looked at me and Lloyd at the same time

"Its ok" I told her

"Colette, how about you answer this question, "What is the World Regeneration Process?"

Colette: The World Regeneration Process is where a chosen is chosen to take on the Journey of Regeneration to regenerate the world. Releasing the seals is part of this Journey.

"Exactly right, and…" Professor Raine stated as she was caught off with a flashing white light in the classroom

As I looked around the room, Lloyd woke up from another nap because of the light.

"What was that" Lloyd asked as Professor Raine walked in the middle of the room

"That was the oracle. Ill check it out" Professor Raine said as she walks out of the room

Looking around the room, Genis, Lloyd and Colette were standing by the door way. I knew this is the part where Lloyd will decide if he wants to go follow. I decided to join this conversation.

Lloyd: I want to go follow Professor Raine to see whats going on

Genis: She told us to stay inside the room

Colette/ Me: Stay inside the room

Lloyd: (Decides to stay in the room)

Colette: Good boy, but Im curious too.

Genis: Me too.

After the conversation, we sat down, but what happened next really changed everything. A priest came in to the room and fell over. This meant that the priest is near death, but he told us something that really took me by surprise.

"Chosen ones, Colette, and Francelette. The desians, are atacking-" The priest said before death

It was made official, Im one of the chosen. Colette is the other one. The desians are a group of men who want to kill the chosen to try to stop the journey from happening. In this case, it is two chosens. We had to go to the temple. I decided to join Lloyd, Colete, and Genis outside, and we found Colette's human father, Frank, who told the trio to be careful when heading to the temple. Before going toward the north exit, we checked our items already in game.

**Items:**

Life Bottles: 1

Apple Gels: 2

Peneca Bottles: 1

Gald: 100

We had enough money to buy one more Apple Gel at the store here in Isela, but we decided to pass on this trip. When we tried exiting from the north side, a creature appeared, but stopped. This is the part where Lloyd talks about spells and combat.

"Francelette, I know this is your first time in combat. Do you want to do this one, or do you want to watch us for this time?" Lloyd asked me

"I want to join you folks" I told him

"You can use your crutches as your swords. I have two swords, and you also have two swords as well" Lloyd told me

"Colette has two plastic frisbees too" Genis told the group

"Hehehehehe" Colette laughs

"Francelette, ready?" Lloyd asked me

"Oh yes" I said as the creature approached

The battle music started playing and we landed on the field.

**Party:**

Colette

Francelette

Lloyd

Genis

Formation: 2-1-1

Lloyd and Genis in front

Colette in the middle

Me at the back

**Opponents:**

Bat

Ghost

As we started the battle, Lloyd drew his two swords and started striking the ghost. The ghost took the attack and got hit. Genis was preparing a fireball spell while Colette was with me making sure Im ok. I decided to help Lloyd out by going after the bat. Lloyd noticed how fast I was going toward the bat. He allowed me to continue.

"Fireball" Genis shouted as his wand spawned fireballs toward the bat.

I decided to try to grab an assist on this play. The bat had no clue I had my stick ready. I slammed the bat toward Genis's fireballs, and the fireballs burned the bat and killed it.

**Genis- 2 points (1 kill)**

**Francelette- 1 point (1 assist)**

With the bat down, we decided to help Lloyd take the ghost out. Colette is ready for a Ray Thrust move with her plastic frisbee. Lloyd decided to pull back a bit because he was taking some damage on his arms. I decided to come in and take over. The ghost was now after me and I signaled Genis to do fireball. His spell took effect sending fireballs toward the ghost. The ghost tried to play "push me" by pushing me in front of hit to try to force friendly fire, but I jumped out of the way and slashed the ghost toward the fireballs. My slash helped Genis out because the ghost was defeated with Genis's fireball.

**Final Battle Stats:**

Genis: 4 points (2 kills)

Francelette: 2 points (2 assists)

Lloyd and Colette: 1 point (participation)

**Drops:**

Collected 2 apple gels

70 gald

-Victory Speech 1-

Lloyd: That was very cool teamwork Francelette.

Me: Thanks Lloyd

Colette: I have to say that Francelette could be a good teammate very soon

Genis: I say yes to that too

[Field]

My first battle was a dandy. 2 assists already. Lloyd notices that another creature group is on the way.

"Guys, one more time" Lloyd said as the battle music started again

Formation for battle 2: 1-2-1

Lloyd in front

Me and Genis in the middle

Colette in the back

**Opponents:**

2 bats

1 ghost

Formation: 1-2

This time, we are going up against 2 bats and one ghost, and Lloyd told me to battle from the middle with Genis for a trial run. Lloyd is going against the two bats, while me, Genis and Colette go for the one ghost. Me and my other two teammates made a 3 on 1 formation with Colette and Genis being my wing players. Colette to my left, and Genis to my right. Me in the middle. The ghost tries to grab Colette, but I laid my stick in front to stop the opportunity. The ghost grabs my left stick, but I used my right one to slash the ghost letting me have my left stick back. My plan was to have Colette use Ray Thrust while Genis uses Fireball, then I can slam the ghost towards the balls of fire so that I can go for an assist. As soon as I slashed the ghost far enough, I signaled Colette to use Ray Thrust. She forces her frisbee toward the ghost. I decided to do a double team type of move by slashing the ghost while the frisbee struck. The frisbee strikes and my stick follows, sending the white ghost backwards. The ghost did not like that and tried to use a spell that would try to suck the life out of a player. The ghost had its spell ready to fire and the target was me. I decided to try to stop it by landing a hit, but by the time I landed my hit, a blue energy stream is being sucked out of me draining my energy. I pushed myself back for separation. The ghost tries to get me again, but Genis said "no" by launching his yo-yo sized weapon to hit it back. Genis is saying "Thats what you get for sucking the life out of Francelette, the second chosen".

"Thanks Genis" I told him

"Yep. No problem" He told me back as Colette looked at me

Colette looks at me for any injuries, but finds nothing. She allows me to continue the fight.

I signaled Genis to start his fire ball spell. To make sure he can get the last hit, I taunt the ghost to try to suck the life out of me again, but he did not bite. Instead, the ghost tries to slash me, but I used my stick to block, and hit the ghost with my other stick toward Genis and his spawned fireballs. The ghost is defeated and I get my third assist.

**Genis: 6.5 points, (3 kills, 1 save)**

**Francelette: 3.5 points (3 assists, 1 save)**

Meanwhile, Lloyd has managed to defeat 1 of the bats to get 2 points (unassisted).

**Lloyd: 2 points (1 kill)**

Formation changed: 2-1-1

Lloyd and Genis in front

Me in the middle

Colette in the back

Lloyd puts Genis in front with an idea to get more good "points". Ill be in the middle of them, while Colette fights behind me.

With 1 bat down, it was time for the other one. This time, Lloyd tells Genis, me, and Colette to form a triangle, with Colette serving as a backup point behind me. This is the triangle(+1) offensive approach. We surrounded the bat to make sure it can't get away. Lloyd slashes the bats wings, and off it goes. The bat still moves after that slash, and I used my left crutch to slash the other wing, and the bat goes down. My first kill?….DENIED! The bat still moves slowly, and I pushed the bat toward Genis, and he slashed it for the kill. Way to get an assist on this one.

**FINAL Stats through 2 battles**

Genis: 4 kills, 1 save (8.5 points)

Me: 0 kills, 4 assists, 1 save (4.5 points)

Lloyd: 1 Kill , 0 assists, 0 saves (2 points)

Colette: 2 battles played (2 points)

**DROPS:**

1 Apple Gel

30 Gald

**Total items through 2 battles**

Apple Gels: 5

Life Bottles: 1

Pencea: 1

Total Gald: 200

-Victory Speech 2-

Genis: Good work folks

Lloyd: Agreed. You nearly got every enemy defeated with the help of Francelette.

Me: Thanks Genis

Genis: No Francelette, I thank you

Me: (Hugs Genis)

Lloyd: And that is teamwork

[Field- Iselia- North Gate]

Another dandy battle. I got to try to fight with a triangle formation. As we looked toward the north gate, it was clear, no more creatures. Lloyd signals us to move. On to the Martel Temple we go.

[Field: Iselia to Martel Temple]

Walking toward the Martel Temple with creatures everywhere can be very scary, but with teammates around, we got through them easily. During this time, our stats grew, and we leveled up.

**Player status**

Francelette

- Level 5

-Attack: 30

- Defense: 20

- HP: 290

-TP: 100

Lloyd

- Level 5

-Attack: 50

-Defense: 20

-HP: 300

-TP: 100

Colette

- Level 4

-Attack: 40

-Defense: 20

-HP: 290

-TP: 100

Genis

-Level 5

-Attack: 50

-Defense: 30

-HP: 300

-TP: 100

After 20 minutes of training on the field, we arrived at the Martel Temple.

**DROPS during battles skipped (3 battles)**

Apple Gel: 4

Gald: 300

**Item totals**

Apple Gels: 9

Peneca: 1

Life Bottle: 1

Gald collected: 500

[Martel Temple

Time: 3PM (May 28TH)]

As soon as we arrived, a priest was on the ground in pain. We found out that a group called the desians, are after the Chosen. The priest also looked at me and figured out that I was a new chosen as well just by looking at my shirt with the chosen mark on it. 100 points for the priest for the find. It was sad as well because the desians killed this priest as well. Not cool desians…Im angry. Lloyd told us that this is where Colette and I will accept the oracle, and officially start this journey of regeneration. We went up the stairs to get there, but Colette somehow trips. I help her out and we are on the way to the top of the stairs. There were at least 50 of them before reaching the top. As soon as we got there, there were 2 folks dressed in a costume ready for combat. It looks like these are the desians that the priest referred to. These folks get 10 points just for their costumes, but for trying to kill the Chosen, -100 points. The desian group then tried to go after Colette.

"We have found the chosen, now we want to kill her" Desian number 1 said

"I WONT LET YOU TAKE COLETTE!" I yelled as I got in the way to protect Colette from danger

The desian drew his sword aiming for Colette, but I jumped in to take the hit on my right arm. The desian then forced a battle.

"YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE! WE SHALL KILL THE CHOSEN!" Desian number 1 yelled as the battle music began

**Party:**

Lloyd

Colette

Genis

Francelette

Formation: 1-2-1

Lloyd in front

Me and Genis in the middle

Colette in the back

**Opponents:**

Desians X 2

Another fight is happening. This time, I am fighting with less health points because of my off battle save.

**Francelette: 290 HP**

**(Off battle save: -30 HP)**

**(New total: 260 HP)**

This time according to Lloyd, he wants me and Genis to go after the second desian on the right side. Colette was to help us too to back us up. I signaled Genis to try to surround the second desian. Me and Colette also moved in to trap the desian into a triple team effect. With the triple team in place, we start our attack. The desian tries to escape the area, but I block the way and tripped him up by putting my right crutch in front of him. Genis got a fire ball spell ready to fire. Meanwhile, I keep the desian busy by luring him to the awaiting fireball of Genis. Genis unleashes the spell, and I smack my stick at the desians chest, and sent him toward the balls of fire. He was whimpering in pain. I was running toward the desian to try to get a hit in, but he saw his opportunity to hit my right leg. He just slashes my right leg in time before I could move out. The sword was stuck there, and I went down hard. Colette notices me down with sword sticking out.

"FRANCELETTE!" Colette yelled as she gets Lloyds attention

Lloyd came over very fast to help me out and take the sword out, but the pain was tough. Colette lifted me up to see how bad the pain is, and it looks like I will need to use the first of nine of our apple gels.

**Francelette: 150 HP**

**(Apple Gel: +30 HP)**

**New total: 180 HP**

**Apple Gels Remaining: 8**

"Thanks Colette" I told her

"Of course" She commented back with a hug

The battle continues as the desian tries to slash my right leg again, but this time, I got my crutch to do the work by blocking the attack, and the desians sword went flying out of the battle field. I slashed the desians left foot while Genis finished him off with a fire ball. Assist number 5 for me.

**Genis: 5 enemies defeated, 1 save (10.5 points)**

**Francelette: 5 Assists, 1 save (5.5 points)**

On Lloyd's side of the field, he defeated the second desian, ending this battle.

**STATS THROUGH 6 Battles (including skipped)**

Genis: 7 kills, 1 save (14.5 points)

Lloyd: 3 kills, 1 assist, 1 save (7.5 points)

Me: 0 kills, 7 assists, 1 save (7.5 points)

Colette: 2 kills, 2 assists, 1 save (6.5 points)

[Martel Temple Grounds]

We all had a fine battle that round, but comes in the big guy. The two desians ran toward the door and out came the big guy with a chain of some type. Here we go with another battle.

**Party for battle 7**

Genis

Lloyd

Francelette

Colette

Formation: 2-2

**Opponent:**

"The Big Guy"

Lloyd and Genis in the front

Me and Colette in the back

This time, I get to partner up with the other chosen. This is a major boss battle and it only makes sense to have the power house in the front. This guy is massive with the chain. One bad move and one of us could be knocked unconscious in one hit. Lloyd signaled us to try to surround the big guy by sneaking in the back door. Somehow the big guy notices that and swings his chain around ready to knock someone unconscious. This chain was aimed for both me and Colette. I see it coming and try to stop the chain from continuing by using both of my crutches together and clapping them as soon as the ball reaches them. It was working for a moment. Colette took this chance to try to attack him with a Ray Thrust. Her plastic frisbee hits him, but as soon as he regained composure, his ball blasted through my wall, and the ball hits me on my right arm just missing my head. One second later and I would have been unconscious by now. The hit sends me toward Colette, and she catches me like if I was a baseball. As soon as she catches me, an unknown figure enters the battle field. This now makes for a 5 player group.

**Party:**

Francelette

Genis

Lloyd

Colette

Kratos

We find out that this guy is Kratos. He started helping me out by using first aid on me.

"Thank you sir" I said to him

"No problem" he answered back to me

**Francelette: 95 HP**

**(First Aid: +30 HP)**

**New total: 125 HP**

I now have to be really careful because if another ball hits me again, I might not be as lucky. We decided as a team for a 3 on 1 assault. The three selected are me, Genis, and Lloyd. We formed the triangle offense approach, and I was in the middle. Looks like the big guy wants me unconscious as he attempts to swing that ball around. I decided to have Kratos to try to slash this guys head . He uses me as a trampoline and jumps up and slashes the big guys head. He is now dazed as I got ready for the France-genis-lette combo. I signaled Genis to get ready for a fire ball spell. I attempted to lure the big guy toward Genis, but he did not want to have it as he swings the ball again. This time, I used one of my crutches to block the ball, and send it back. At the same time, I slashed the guy toward Genis, and Genis goes for the win with his fireball spell. The balls of fire hit the big guy and he goes down defeated. That was one heck of a battle. It was worth double points.

**FINAL STATS THROUGH 7 BATTLES**

Genis:

-8 enemies defeated

- 1 save

- Double points this battle

- Points earned this battle: 4

-Total points: 18.5 points

- Team position: 1st

Francelette:

- 0 enemies defeated

- 3 saves

-8 assists

-Double points this battle

- Points earned: 3

Total ponts collected: 10 points

- Team position: 2nd (on points), Last on kills

Colette:

- 3 enemies defeated

- 1 save

- Points earned this battle: 1

- Total points: 7 points

- Team position: 2nd (on kills), 3rd (on points)

Lloyd:

2 enemies defeated

- Double points earned: +4

- Total points: 8 points

-Placement: 2nd

Kratos: 2 points for walk on

**Drops: **

100 gald

Total gold earnings: 600 gald

-No victory speech-

[Martel Temple]

We got to meet Kratos officially, but this introduction is about to be crazy. He was really interested in helping the chosen on the journey of regeneration. He now knows that there are two chosens, me and Colette. During this time, he was arguing with Lloyd because of the fact that it was Kratos job to take care of both me and Colette on the journey.

Kratos: You will ONLY GET IN THE WAY!

DO NOT COME WITH US!

Lloyd: (Chose "What did you say?")

Kratos: You heard me

Colette: Its fine, let Lloyd join us

Kratos: This is not some field trip.

Me: We feel lonely without him.

Kratos: Fine, but don't get in our way.

[Inside the Martel Temple- Right room]

We are now inside the temple. The path is divided into 3 areas. Left, center, right. Reminds me of the dice game called LCR. Kratos gives us a beginners guide, a map, and other handy items before we got moving. We took the right path to some stairs. When we got down, we saw a creature that was made of blocks. Also there we looked from the same area across and saw a floating ring. Kratos and Lloyd explained that it was the Sorcerers Ring. Kratos also explained that we needed to use its power to break the seal on the door in the middle path. We went downstairs and found no possible way to get through unless we found blocks to fit. Time to play Tetris. We went to the top to find the block monster. Turns out that one slash turns it into a block. Colette trips on the block and it moves, and falls down through the hole. Nice one chosen number 1. We needed two more blocks to get to the ring. We slashed and dashed the Golem until we got our two blocks. Looks like no more Tetris for the day. We went down stairs and crossed our bridge and went to collect the sorcererss ring. This thing can spawn fireballs too. Lloyd got to grab it for us.

**Obtained Sorcerers Ring **

With the ring obtained, we headed back to where the seal was. We decided to spawn a fireball to break the seal. Up to the wrap zone we go. We wrapped up to the top floor, the site of altar number 1 and the beginning of the Journey.

[Martel Temple- Top floor]

We arrived to the top of the temple to what is the Altar. According to Colette, to begin this Journey, we both had to pray to Martel to begin this journey. Colette and I kneeled at the altar and prayed to Goddess Martel. As we did, an Angel appeared in front of our eyes. He had angelic wings that were white and his suit was green. Green is my favorite color. 100 points to this angel for a green suit. I found out that this Angel is Ramiel, and he says he is Colette Angelic father as we started a conversation together.

Ramiel: Chosen of Regeneration, I am Lord Raimel. The chosen has arrived.

Colette: Father?

Ramiel: Yes my daughter. You are the chosen of regeneration. I see you have brought someone else with you.

Me: Good afternoon Mr. Ramiel. My name is Francelette and I was picked as a second chosen by the priest. Nice to meet you.

Raimel: A very polite chosen I see. Very well Francelette and Colette. I see both of you are ready to start the Journey of Regeneration. Before we get started though, look toward the window, and far outside in the land is the Tower of Salvation.

(Colette and I look through the window, and far away was the Tower of Salvation. It was tall like the Empire State Building in New York)

Raimel: That is the Tower of Salvation and the place to regenerate the world. In order to do this, you will need to release the 4 seals scattered throughout this land. The first seal is in the ruins somewhere in the desert. I know I forgot to give you two the cruix crystals. Here they come now.

(Two orbs come by. One of them was for me. The orb landed on my neck and created a cruix crystal around my neck. This started the adventure. Colette also got hers too)

Remiel: Remember, each one is guarded by a beast. As of now, I will see you both there at seal number 1. Good luck Francelette and my daughter, Colette.

(Remiel floats to the air and disappears)

This is the start of the journey. 4 seals to go until the world is regenerated.

[Next time on "The Journey of Two Chosens"

My Journey with Colette has begun. The real thing starts now. We will be leaving Iselia at noon the next morning. Meanwhile, Lloyd and Genis get in trouble…

The next part of my Journey begins Thursday, June 5th, 2014.]

OC SIGN UP LIST WILL BE UP SOON...


	3. Trouble Brews in the Horizon

Welcome to the next chapter of the story. Here are the headlines;

A) The Journey Begins- Francelette and Colette have just gotten their cruix crystals to begin the Journey of Regeneration. The duo, along with Kratos head back to Iselia to have a chat…

(Francelette POV)

B) "Dike, Im home"- Lloyd heads home via shortcut through the Iselia forest to see his father, but Lloyd's plans to join the duo chosens may be slashed, unless something is done.

(Lloyd/ Francelette POV)

C) Genis's friend- Genis and Lloyd head through the Iselia forest to meet Genis's friend. One problem, Genis's friend is at the Iselia Human Ranch. The human ranch is filled with Desians and one bad move, leads to trouble in Iselia.

(LLoyd POV)

D) Francelette's Fate as a Chosen of Regeneration- After Genis and Lloyd return home to Isela, Lloyd thinks about the journey with Colette 4 years ago. As he thinks about it, he wonders what will happen to Francelette. Will Francelette lose her humanity and her soul like Colette did?

(Spoiler Alert for a twist in this story later on… Maybe a part deux?)

(Lloyd's POV)

Here we go, I do not own anything.

[Last time….

Martel Temple- Top floor

We arrived to the top of the temple to what is the Altar. According to Colette, to begin this Journey, we both had to pray to Martel to begin this journey. Colette and I kneeled at the altar and prayed to Goddess Martel. As we did, an Angel appeared in front of our eyes. He had angelic wings that were white and his suit was green. Green is my favorite color. 100 points to this angel for a green suit. I found out that this Angel is Ramiel, and he says he is Colette Angelic father as we started a conversation together.

Ramiel: Chosen of Regeneration, I am Lord Raimel. The chosen has arrived.

Colette: Father?

Ramiel: Yes my daughter. You are the chosen of regeneration. I see you have brought someone else with you.

Me: Good afternoon Mr. Ramiel. My name is Francelette and I was picked as a second chosen by the priest. Nice to meet you.

Raimel: A very polite chosen I see. Very well Francelette and Colette. I see both of you are ready to start the Journey of Regeneration. Before we get started though, look toward the window, and far outside in the land is the Tower of Salvation.

(Colette and I look through the window, and far away was the Tower of Salvation. It was tall like the Empire State Building in New York)

Raimel: That is the Tower of Salvation and the place to regenerate the world. In order to do this, you will need to release the 4 seals scattered throughout this land. The first seal is in the ruins somewhere in the desert. I know I forgot to give you two the cruix crystals. Here they come now.

(Two orbs come by. One of them was for me. The orb landed on my neck and created a cruix crystal around my neck. This started the adventure. Colette also got hers too)

Remiel: Remember, each one is guarded by a beast. As of now, I will see you both there at seal number 1. Good luck Francelette and my daughter, Colette.

(Remiel floats to the air and disappears)

This is the start of the journey. 4 seals to go until the world is regenerated. ]

[OPENING THEME: "We Are Los Angeles" by the Goon Squad

As brothers we reign, we live for the game

In the heart of the city so true

(Los Angeles (Kings Rule))

This is our victory cry

Let it roar through the night

With the soul of a King

You can't lose..

We are united

Were undivided

We stand together never less

In any weather a Kings a King forever

Together we are Los Angeles!

We are united

Were undivided

We stand together never less

In any weather, a kings a king forever

Together we are Los Angeles! (X3)]

**CURRENT SCENE:**

I just prayed at the first altar at the Martel Temple and found out that this journey has begun. The first seal is somewhere in the desert ruins in the southern part of the area we are. After praying at the altar, Kratos tells me and Colette that we will be going back to Iselia. Me and Colette followed him and we are on the way, and I don't see Lloyd and Genis get a butt whopping from Professor Raine. Me, Colette and Kratos arrived in Iselia 10 minutes later.

[Iselia- Colette's house]

After arriving back in Iselia, we went inside Colette's house. Colette's house was very nice. Filled with lots of things including wooden chairs, nice flowers and everything else you would find in a normal household. We all sat down and began the conversation.

"Colette, Francelette, this is the Journey of Regeneration starting today. Remember, this is it. Once we start, there is almost no turning back. Colette automatically says yes, but you Francelette, why do you say. Do you want to continue?" Kratos asked me with a serious tone

I knew this would be a choice to make. I want to do this with Colette and many of her friends, but Kratos says Lloyd will get in the way. Im sure I want to do this.

"Kratos, Im going on this journey" I answered while looking at both him and Colette

"Alright then it is settled" Kratos commented as LLoyd knocks on the door.

Lloyd is back in Iselia ready to see us. He wants to join us but will Kratos allow this?

"Hello chosens" Lloyd greeted us as Kratos stood up

"Are you thinking of coming with us? You better not because you will be getting in the way." Kratos told Lloyd with a demanding look

"I want to go with you folks" Lloyd said as Kratos got upset

"This is not a field trip, but Ill let you go if you don't get in our way" Kratos said as Lloyd, Colette and I got happy.

Lloyd was happy to join this adventure and Im happy too. As we left the house, Lloyd tells something about a birthday gift for Colette. I forgot that Colette's birthday is the next day, the day we leave. The gift was to be a necklace of some type. Hmmmmmm…. very nice. After the conversation, they Lloyd and Genis wanted to leave for home. Lloyd has to go through the Iselia forest to get there. As I look forward to tomorrow, Colette and I stay with Kratos until evening. Looks like an adventure of a lifetime. I wonder how Jen and Holly are doing…

[Iselia- Outside of Colette's Hoiuse]

(LLoyd's POV)

After my visit as Colette's house, I found out that me and Genis can go with Colette and Francelette on the Journey of Regeneration. Me and Genis decided to head home. For me to get back, I have to go through the Iselia Forest which is located just outside the village. Genis also wanted to visit a friend. Works for me. We both headed out toward the Iselia Forest.

[Iselia Forest to Dike's House]

Upon arriving in the forest, Genis mentioned that his friend is somewhere in the forest. Was she lost? Or she sick? Genis mentioned that this particular friend was sick and needed food. Makes sense for the food, but inside a forest? Weird. We kept moving while I told him that I wanted to go home first. He agreed with me and we are off. We had to smash through some monsters toward my house, but after that, it was smooth sailing ahead.

[Dike's House]

As soon as we got out of the forest, I headed for my fathers house. My father is a half-elf named Dike. This is why the location is called "Dike's House". I went inside to greet my dad.

"Dike, I'm home!" I yelled as I entered the area.

Going inside the house, I got to talk with my father for a while.

"Hello my son. How was school?" My father asked

"It was good. We talked about the Journey of World Regeneration. We also have a new classmate" I told him.

"New classmate eh? Who is it?" My father asked with interest

"Her name is Francelette and she is one of the two chosens chosen by the Oracle" I told him

"So that means that there are two chosens this time around" My father said

"Yes, and I wanted to tell you that Im planning to go with them on this Journey of Regeneration" I told him with a serious tone

"Son, I know you want to go with them, but this is a dangerous journey. The desians are now not just trying to kill Colette this time. They will now also try to kill Francelette as well. Remember, if you do something to one side of the equation, you do the same to the other" He said to me making a reference to Algebra I.

I remember that my mother died on the hands of the desians and now they want to kill Francelette? She just started here in our world and she was a boy in L.A. She is innocent. Both she and Colette don't deserve this. I want to avenge my mother and save Francelette. I kept forcing my dad to let me join and finally 30 minutes later, he lets me. Useful persuasion skills came in time. After we were done talking, it was evening and we had visitors. It happened to be Colette, Francelette and Kratos.

(Francelette's POV)

Me, Colette, and Kratos decided to visit Lloyd at his house. His dad lets us in to the balcony. It was time to tell him the details on the departure time. We told him that we would be leaving Isleia at noon tomorrow. Lloyd also told Colette that he will give her a birthday present tomorrow. We left for Iselia moments later and prayed to Goddess Martel for a safe Journey. The dawn of the Journey of World Regeneration is coming.

[The Next Morning]

(Lloyd's POV)

It is now the next morning at my dads house. With the fact that he lets me go with Francelette and Colette on the Journey, he gives me a sword as reminds me of the "Dorven Vows", which are some rules. The one he forces me to remember is number 7 which is "Justice and Love will always win". We even used this as a victory quote. I hated this saying for some reason. Before leaving to see Genis's friend, I prayed at the site of my mothers grave. She died because of the desians and now they plan to kill Francelette and Colette. My dad hands me a sword, some apple gels and a helpful player guide. Very nice dad. It is time to see Genis's friend.

[Iselia Forest to Iselia Human Ranch]

We went inside the forest again. Smashing our way through the monsters that came in our way. When we got to the crossroads, we took a right turn toward the human ranch for Iselia. What I saw next made me worry….

[Iselia Human Ranch]

There were so many desians in the ranch as well as wanted people. Those who are wanted are thrown here into a human ranch. It was like jail for them and the desians were in charge. Genis is worried about his friend. We had to keep our distance so we decided to jump up on a ledge to see what is going on. What me and Genis saw next made us upset. Over the fence was an elderly woman. Turns out that she was Genis's friend named Marble. She was forced to do the work that the desians forced her to do. I wanted to help Genis get her out. Genis did a fireball spell to distract the Desians, but that led to the alarm and now that puts us on their hit list. Not cool. A couple of desians came out from the gate and we had to run for it. I told Genis to hide so we can do some sort of double team. I lured the desians to Genis and signaled him to run toward them. A battle started;

**Party**

Lloyd and Genis

**Opponents**

Desians 1 and 2

We had to find a way to defeat these guys without the help of the two chosens. Normally, Genis would be paired up with Francelette. I just hope she is ok and thinking about us.

The first desian looked at me ready to draw his sword at us. I knew these guys are not messing around. We drew our weapons and the combat began with Genis getting a fire spell ready. To provide cover for him, I hacked and slashed at both Desians. Genis's fire ball spell began, and the balls of fire hits both desians since I had them form one line. Both of them got hurt and I managed to hack and slash the first one until he could not continue.

The second desian was getting scared now. We were on the "power play" with a 2 on 1 assault. Genis got another fire ball spell ready. I covered him by trying to hack and slash the desian, but the desian said "no" by trying to break my guard by hacking and slashing back. Keeping my guard up, Genis launched his spell. My speed allowed me to try what Francelette does, moving to the back, smashing the opponent toward Genis's fire ball spell so that Genis gets the final hit. The attack works as Genis gets the last hit,

-Victory Quote-

Genis: Good moves Lloyd

Lloyd: Thanks, but I learned those from Francelette

Genis: Can we call this the Lloyd-France-Genis-lette combo?

Lloyd: Only if Francelette says so.

[Field]

We had to make a run for it back to Iselia. Wasting no time, I had to make a jump from the top to the bottom of the cliff. Alethic skills helped me out because I made it perfectly. 200 points for a perfect jump. We went running back to the village.

[Iselia]

As soon as we got back to the village, I had to run to Colette's house. When I got there, only Frank was there meaning both Francelette and Colette left early. On the table was a note from Colette and Francelette.

- Dear Lloyd,

We both have begun the Journey of Regeneration and left the village early. The Journey is a dangerous one, but we will make sure to regenerate the world. Thank you for the 18 years (plus 1 day) we have been together. Don't ever forget about us. Thanks again.

-From your childhood friend, Colette, and the second chosen, Francelette-

Even though I know Francelette for just a day, I bet Kratos is hiding something about himself as well as the fate of Francelette. I know what happened to Colette because Ive seen it, but is something worse planned for Francelette? Will the Desians kill her? She is a young 18 year old and physically disabled. I want to go and protect both of them….

[Closing theme: Colette's Theme song]

[Next time on "The Journey of Two Chosens"

"The Sylvirant Base"

Lloyd and Genis are ordered out from Isela after what happened in the Iselia Human Ranch. Now they have to find Francelette and Colette, but Lloyd ends up in the Syvarant Base. While there, Francelette, Colette and Professor Raine show up. The reunion is complete, but Francelette and Colette are far from safe..]

Next chapter title: "Exiled from Home and Reunion"

Next chatter is set for: Thursday, June 12th


	4. Exiled from Home and Reunion Ruined

Welcome to the next chapter for this story. There is a surprise this time around. There are two parts to this chapter. Here are the headlines for the two parts;

WARNING: CONTAINS PROFANITY

PART A

A) Exiled from home- With the bad deed done at the Iselia Human Ranch, the Desians attack Iselia and the Mayor wants Genis and Lloyd out. Their new plan, reunite with Francelette and Colette.

(Lloyd's POV)

B) The Sylvarant Base- On their arrival to Tiret, Lloyd and Genis found the wanted poster for Lloyd. The next thing, Lloyd ends up in the Sylvarant Base locked in jail facing a chance of execution. Lloyd has to find a way to escape.

C) The Reunion- As Lloyd makes his way through the base, he comes face to face with a man in blue hair. No need to fear, the chosens have returned! Francelette, Colette, and Professor Raine have shown up ready to help their friend in need, but a twist was coming…

(Lloyd's POV)

*PART B

*= Chapter 3B will be after FINALS at CSULA

A) The Desians first Attempt to kill Francelette before the first seal (Plot Twist)

- It looks like the reunion was to be a happy one. That was until during the battle, one of the Desians knocks Francelette unconscious and kidnaps her. They take her to the Tiret Ruins, the site of the seal of fire, the first of 4 seals. Their first plan to kill Francelette is to have the first fire guardian (NOT Effret) eat Francelette as food and get rid of her from existence. Can Lloyd and the others rescue her in time?

(Lloyd, and Desian A POV)

HERE WE GO! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

[Last time on "The Journey of Two Chosens"

[Iselia]

As soon as we got back to the village, I had to run to Colette's house. When I got there, only Frank was there meaning both Francelette and Colette left early. On the table was a note from Colette and Francelette.

- Dear Lloyd,

We both have begun the Journey of Regeneration and left the village early. The Journey is a dangerous one, but we will make sure to regenerate the world. Thank you for the 18 years (plus 1 day) we have been together. Don't ever forget about us because we will always be your friend. Thanks again.

-From your childhood friend, Colette, and the second chosen, Francelette-

Even though I know Francelette for just a day, I bet Kratos is hiding something about himself as well as Francelette's fate. I know what happened to Colette because Ive seen it, but is something far worse planned for Francelette? Will the Desians kill her? She is a young 18 year old and physically disabled. She does not deserve death. I want to go and protect both of them….]

[Opening song: "We are Los Angeles" by the Goon Squad

As brothers we reign

We live for the game

In the heart of the city so true

(KINGS RULE)

This is our victory cry

Let it roar through the night

With the soul of a King you can't lose

We are united

Were undivided

We stand together never less

In any weather, a Kings a King forever

Together we are Los Angeles

We are united

Were undivided

We stand together never less

In any weather, a Kings a King forever

Together we are Los Angeles

Together we are Los Angeles (X3)]

**Current Scene**

**Location: Iselia **

Lloyd had just finished reading a letter from Francelette and Colette informing him that they have left to start the journey of regeneration. Lloyd knows that they will not forget him as a friend, but he still wants to go.

(Lloyd's POV)

It is disappointing that they have left without me. Kratos took them too early and Im starting to wonder why. Is he hiding something from me? More importantly with a physically disabled chosen, is he planning something to try to kill her early? So many questions. Yes Colette lied about the time, but thats fine, but Francelette is just starting out here and she could be in trouble. As I was in my taughts, an explosion happened outside. Trouble is on the way.

"The desians have come!" A villager yelled from the outside

What we did at the Human Ranch told the Desians that Iselia is the next target for a bad attack. What Genis and I saw when we got outside was destruction everywhere. Houses burning, people crying, name it, it happened. Felt like a tornado touched down here and left this destruction. This was no tornado, this was our doing at the human ranch.

"How are the desians here?" A villager asked

"A couple of boys infiltrated the Human Ranch in the Iselia Forest. According to our sources, those two boys are from this village" A desian mentioned as we came out.

Not good. Everyone is at the central area looking at the Desians. Genis and I tried to walk past them, but one of them recognized us. Our gig was up. Time to admit it.

"There they are!" A desian yelled while pointing at us

Out of all the people who were shocked, it was the mayor who was more shocked.

"Lloyd Irving? Are you kidding?" The mayor asked

"It was us Mayor" I said admitting to the mistake

"Hand over that Exophere right now!" A desian yelled

The exosphere he is referring too is a special thing that is on my hand. This is a item that lets us normal people be a little more powerful. There is no way that I would give this up because my mother gave this to me before she died.

"NO WAY!" I yelled as the desians attempted to try to grab me

"Hang on partner, I got some cool monster for him to play with" The desian laughed

Once he said that, both of the Desians left the area to make way for what looked like a humanoid monster thing. That thing was coming for us. All I taught about was the chosens. I hope Francelette is ok. The battle begins.

**Party**

Genis and Lloyd

**Opponent**

Humanoid Monster thing

This monster thing is shaped like a normal human, but with claws and stuff. I just hope Francelette and Colette did not encounter one of these.

As the battle began, the monster ran at us at high speed. It had its claws ready to strike me and Genis. All I had to do is find the opening and swing my sword. I moved out of the way and slashed its hand and claw. The monster whimpered in pain. Genis did his fire ball spell to make sure the monster stayed where it belonged. The monster tried swiping at Genis, but I blocked it with my sword with a slash. The monster slowly losing strength, but not about to go down easy as it grabs my right arm and throws me toward a nearby tree. Genis sees me grabs me in time before major damage can be done. The monster then tries running for us, but I did a slide tackle to make sure it falls down. No penalty on me for that tackle. Now for a little sharing of Francelette's moves. I ran for the monster, signaled Genis for a fireball spell, then slashed the monster toward Genis, and the fire balls finished the job. Looks like a little of Francelette in both of us as we win again.

-Victory Quote-

Genis: Good work again Lloyd

Lloyd: Looks like there is a little bit of Francelette in both of us.

Genis: Makes sense

[Iselia]

"Thats him alright. That Exosphere gave him the power" A desian said as their monster friend went down defeated

The desians fled out to the field. That could be the direction where the chosens are heading too. The mayor did not look happy, and I knew he wanted us out.

"I can't believe I have to say this, but both of you can no longer come back to the village. All I hope for both of you is safety. You have my word on that" The mayor said

"Thanks Mayor. We will be safe. Just help do what we did not do" I said as we started leaving

"You have my word" The mayor said as the army near the gate helped us outside

"You know that you can no longer come back, but we will always keep you two in our hearts" the army replied

"Thanks" We both said as we hit the road.

[Field- Iselia to Tiret]

The grassy field greets us as we walked toward Tiret, a desert area. We decided to make this faster, me and Genis can ride on my pet horse named Noishe. He can be shy though around monsters. We try galloping as fast as we can. We take a stop at one of the Houses of Salvation along the way to take a break, then its on the road again. It takes us another 10 minutes to reach Tiret. Francelette, Colette, please be safe.

[Tiret]

When we arrived at Tiret, we saw a huge group of Desians. Apparently they were trying to make sure that I belong in the Human Ranch. A wanted poster is posted, but the thing is, they can't draw as my picture looked like a cartoon. Once we were finished here, we tried to leave, but a group of Desians blocked our path. Not only that but one of them shocked me and sent me into unconsciousness…

[Sylvarant Base Area]

Minutes later, I regained consciousness inside a prison cell. The Desians trapped me in here. As I looked around, I overheard two Desians outside the cell. Apparently, they talked about killing me via execution. This is not good. All this made me do is pray hard. Pray for Colette's and Francelette's safety. I needed to get out. I used my sorcerers ring to fire a fireball to force him to open the cell. It worked because the cell opened. Now it is time to escape this place. As soon as I exited the cell, I wanted to try to find a way out and memorize the area because we may be coming back here. Continuing on, I found a door that led to a hallway.

In the middle of that hallway was some kind of orb. It looks like when I used my sorcerer ring, it changes the effects. This time, the ring lets me shoot out electric orb balls. Perfect for some stunning and running. My first opportunity to use this power is when I saw some circuit boards with some robots. All I had to do with this puzzle is make sure the robots are on the blue boards when I use the power. I lured one of the of the robots to the board and used my ring. The floor lighted up with electricity. I did the same thing to the other one. The door opens moments later. I headed through the door to head into another similar puzzle. I did the same thing with this one. Time for the next room.

As I arrived in the next room, I saw a man with a blue cape, blue hair and his costume was like he was ready for some army. He wants my exosphere too. There is no way I'm giving this up. As he approached me, Colette, Francelette, Kratos, and Professor Raine appear at the door. Welcome back chosens! We are to face two more Desians, but something told me something bad was coming.

**Party**

Francelette

Genis

Lloyd

Colette

No formation in play

**Opponents**

*Desian A

Desian B

*Knocks Francelette unconscious + Plot twist*

This battle has a bad vive to it. All I know is that the air is strange…

The battle has begun and the first Desian tries to slash me with his sword, but Francelette comes in front with her stick to block it away. The desian then did something that made me worry. He pulls out a needle and stabs Francelette in the right arm and she falls unconscious instantly. All of a sudden, some smoke came into the room. When the smoke cleared, Francelette and the desians were gone….

[Sylvarant Base]

After the smoke cleared, Francelette was gone. This made me very angry. She never deserved this. We had to find her fast because if we don't, it is certain that the Desians will kill her. Colette is devastated.

"FRANCELETTE NOOOOOO!" Colette yelled as Kratos gave the 'she deserved it' look

I looked at Kratos's smirking face. He just did the 'Francelette deserved it' look. That made me sick to my stomach. Kratos is hiding something. First, Francelette is knocked unconscious and is taken somewhere. Second, he tells me that 'Francelette deserved "it"'.

"What did you just do?!" I asked with anger

"Oh, nothing" He mocked me

Yeah right Kratos. I saw Francelette knocked unconscious and Kratos goes 'oh nothing' like as if Francelette is nothing. She is an 18 year old girl who is the second chosen, and has a physical disability. She can't walk without crutches because her legs are weak. My mind is telling me now that Kratos is working with the desians to kill Francelette. I wanted to hit him so hard to make sure he feels what Francelette is going through in her 18 years of life. As I tried to hit him, he teleports out of the area.

I looked at my teammates. We knew now that Kratos is planning to kill Francelette. Colette's fate from her first time was to become an angel and be a vessel for Goddess Martel. I recovered Colette's human soul later on. Francelette's fate on this journey as a chosen is death? Not if we can change that. She does not f-ing deserve it. We have to find her fast. As I look around, a cell phone was on the floor. The back cover was a picture of an animie character by the name Izmuo Kamiki. On the front of the phone was zipper attachment with a keychain with the figure of the same character. Looks like Francelette was an animie lover. I searched the phone for clues. There was an app called "The Chosen Finder" I looked at it and found some cool stuff.

These cool features included information on the chosens, stats, and even location. Looking for Francelette was going to be easier on the phone. I tapped on her profile card, and it stated

"Last spotted at the Tiret Ruins. Status: unconscious and in trouble. Held captive to have Kratos kill her"….

[Closing Song: "Overfly" (ENGLISH) by AmaLee

[Hands up high

Raise them high

and cast your worries to the sky

theres no doubt, not one doubt

as I make your wish

and let it cry out…

If I gathered all the love in my heart

That grows with each passing day.

I would find a confusing puzzle that

changes and rearranges.

Will I ever find my place? Im not sure

Or will I forever feel insecure?

And the moment the questions fade

I notice my tears

But can't hold them back

Maybe its too late

I lost my chance

All of my questions shall go unanswered

Will I keep fighting to find light or

Will I descend to a bitter end?…

Hands up high

Raise them high

And cast your worries to the sky

If you can't stand

then take my hand

and I will rise to fight by your side

My beating heart is burning on

As it races I realize

Theres no doubt, not one doubt

As I make my wish

and let it cry out…]

[After the finals on "The Journey of Two Chosens"

"She deserves to die"

Kratos's secret of killing Francelette is out of the hat. The Desians with the help of Kratos, attempt to kill Francelette by having the first seal guardian eat her as food. Will Lloyd and the others save her on time, or is a miracle on the way from closer to home?]

Next chapter title: "Miracle from L.A to Symphonia"

Scheduled for: After final exams

(Estimated date: June 19th)

**Authors notes:**

From all of us in "The Journey of Two Chosnes" we wish you all good luck for those who have final exams next week. Remember, study hard, good nights sleep, and take your time on the questions. A smart chosen is a happy chosen.


	5. The Targeted Chosen and a Lunar Save

Welcome to the next chapter of the story. Here are the headlines;

A) Kratos to kill Francelette- After Francelette was rendered unconscious and kidnapped, Lloyd and the team looks for her in the Tiret Ruins. Lloyd knows that Francelette is very valuable to the team. He will make sure that Francelette is saved. Kratos plans to kill Francelette in one of the worst ways possible, having the first fire guardian eat her.

(Lloyd and Kratos POV)

B) The Save- Kratos has Francelette trapped in the ruins and has her ready to be eaten by the fire guardian. With Francelette unconscious, Kratos throws her toward the monster and hopes to kill her, but someone says 'stopped by (1)"Quick!"' and saves Francelette from certain death.

( Lloyd, Francelette POV (Very late))

C) Targeted Chosen Francelette- With Francelette's first near death experience. The team knows that she is not safe. The team hopes to protect her and Colette.

(Francelette, and Lloyd POV)

HERE WE GO, I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

[Last time on "The Journey of Two Chosens"

"FRANCELETTE NOOOOOO!" Colette yelled as Kratos gave the 'she deserved it' look

I looked at Kratos's smirking face. He just did the 'Francelette deserved it' look. That made me sick to my stomach. Kratos is hiding something. First, Francelette is knocked unconscious and is taken somewhere. Second, he tells me that 'Francelette deserved "it"'.

"What did you just do?!" I asked with anger

"Oh, nothing" He mocked me

Yeah right Kratos. I saw Francelette knocked unconscious and Kratos goes 'oh nothing' like as if Francelette is nothing. She is an 18 year old girl who is the second chosen, and has a physical disability. She can't walk without crutches because her legs are weak. My mind is telling me now that Kratos is working with the desians to kill Francelette all because she is "weak". I wanted to hit him so hard to make sure he feels what Francelette is going through in her 18 years of life. As I tried to hit him, he teleports out of the area.

I looked at my teammates. We knew now that Kratos is planning to kill Francelette. Colette's fate from her first time was to become an angel and be a vessel for Goddess Martel. I recovered Colette's human soul later on. Francelette's fate on this journey as a chosen is death? Not if we can change that. She does not f-ing deserve it. We have to find her fast. As I look around, a cell phone was on the floor. The back cover was a picture of an animie character by the name Izmuo Kamiki. On the front of the phone was zipper attachment with a keychain with the figure of the same character. Looks like Francelette was an animie lover. I searched the phone for clues. There was an app called "The Chosen Finder" I looked at it and found some cool stuff.

These cool features included information on the chosens, stats, and even location. Looking for Francelette was going to be easier on the phone. I tapped on her profile card, and it stated

"Last spotted at the Tiret Ruins. Status: unconscious and in trouble. Held captive to have Kratos kill her"….]

[OPENING SONG: "We Are Los Angeles"

...

We are Los Angeles

As brothers we reign

We live for the game

In the heart of the city so true

KINGS RULE

This is our victory cry

Let it roar through the night

With the soul of a King you can't lose

We are united

Were undivided

We stand together never less

In any weather, a Kings a King forever

Together we are Los Angeles!

We are united, Were Undivided

We stand together never less

In any weather, a Kings a king forever

Together we are Los Angeles (X3)]

**Current Location: Sylvarant Base**

**Current Mission: Rescue Francelette**

**Francelette's Status: Unconscious and in danger**

**Current mood: Very worried**

The team has found out that Francelette was knocked unconscious and taken to the Tiret Ruins, the site of the first seal of the World of Regeneration journey. Lloyd wants to save Francelette before Kratos has a chance to kill her.

(Lloyd's turn)

Francelette's unconscious spell was no accident. Kratos did that to start his first plan to kill her. We now know where she could be killed, in the Tiret Ruins. I remembered that that place holds the first altar to release the first seal for the journey since I did the journey years ago. It was time to go. We first had to go get supplies, new weapons and other needs. First stop, the town of Tiret.

[Tiret]

Upon our arrival at the town, we noticed shops to the left of us when we entered. We decided to shop there. There were lots of items. From Apple Gels, to life bottles. Weapon wise, there were swords, plastic frisbees and more, but there were several items that caught our eyes. Some of the items for sale looked like Francelette's crutches. I asked for more information on these particular items.

"Excuse me sir, what kind of items are these?" I asked the shopkeeper

"These my friends are crutches used as weapons. Give a enemy a good whack with these and they will be sorry. These crutches here can be sold to you folks since you are part of the chosens group" The shopkeeper told us

"Thats us sir" I told him with respect

"Wonderful. By the way, I heard there is a second chosen. Do you know who that is?" The shopkeeper asked me

"Yes, that would be Francelette. She is part of our group. The only thing is she was knocked unconscious and taken to the ruins. We are on the way to saving her" I told him as he puts the red crutches on the table in front of us.

The man has just put the red crutches in front of us. My gut is telling me that he could be giving them to us for free.

"You must be Lloyd Irving. Francelette might have stopped by a few hours ago and bought it for you folks" The shopkeeper told us as he gift wraps the crutches for us.

Wow. She bought it for us. That is very sweet of her. Time to a whack to those desians trying to kill her. Once we find and rescue her, we will find out if she bought it for me because of the color. If it was for me, it would be my side weapon since Im not physically disabled, but since she is disabled, she will use them as a main weapon.

"Thank you sir. We will make sure to save her" I told the shopkeeper

"Of course, please be safe" The shop keeper told us as he waved to us.

We headed off to the ruins, not knowing that part 1 of the desians plan to kill Francelette is underway already.

[Tiret Ruins- 2nd area before guardian room]

The Tiret Ruins, the site of the first seal of the Journey of Regeneration. Inside, 5 Desians are carrying the unconscious second chosen, Francelette, ready to kill her. Kratos is following close behind ready to put his plan in action. First way to kill Francelette, have her eaten by the first fire guardian.

(Kratos's turn)

We finally had a chosen. To make sure the world won't be regenerated, we have to kill her. This particular chosen is physically disabled which makes this a lot easier. With her arms and legs exposed, this makes this kill easier and sweet. To make sure we won't go unnoticed, we wan toward the wrap zone.

(They never noticed that Francelette's LA Kings hat fell off before they entered)

We now arrived at the alter of the first seal. This was where the chosens pray to Goddess Martel to grant the release of the seals. With Francelette unconscious, I can steal her spot and force the fire guardian to kill her. I prayed to Goddess Martel. Out came an angel, but he did not look too happy. Advantage, me.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF AN UNCONSCIOUS FRANCELETTE?!" Lord Remiel angrily asked

"Well, she happens to be sleeping sir" I answered nervously

"NONSENSE! SHE IS UNCONSCIOUS BECAUSE OF THE DESIANS! FIRE DRAGON, SAVE THE CHOSEN!" Lord Remiel yelled as a fire beast appeared in front of us.

Perfect timing. To make sure I can get rid of her, I have to make sure no traces of her are left behind. I saw all of the extra clothing that she brought and threw them toward the fire beast. Finally, I can get rid of all of her traces.

"FOOL! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO BURN THE CLOTHING OF AN UNCONSCIOUS FRANCELETTE!" A voice yelled shocking me

How does this voice know the chosens name? Whatever, I will kill her with my weapons of killing-ness. With her arms and legs exposed, all I had to do was chop her legs off with my sword. I drew my sword and tried to chop her right leg off, but as soon as I drew close, the sword hits an invisible barrier. Another voice yelled again

"YOU MURDERER! YOU TRY TO KILL FRANCELETTE, YOU PAY! FOR SHE IS OUR FRIEND!" Another voice yelled

As soon as I tried again, Lloyd runs inside the area wearing a hat.

(Lloyd's turn)

We have ran inside the ruins desperate to save Francelette. We needed to run to make sure we had time to save her. All we needed was a sign. Lucky for us, we found a black and silver hat lying on the floor near the warp zone. On the hat was a logo of the letters L.A, and a kings crown below. Also on it in white print was 'Francelette is a L.A Kings fan'. We ran inside with the hat.

As soon as we got there, Kratos already attempted to have Francelette eaten by the fire guardian. He also tried to kill her by chopping her legs off. From what I saw, she survived with out a scratch on her. Wow. Kratos looked at me with anger.

"I TOLD YOU GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Kratos yelled as he once again attempted to chop off Francelette's right leg.

Out of nowhere, a forcefield appeared covering Francelette's unconscious form. Where are these forcefields coming from. No matter what, whoever is protecting Francelette, thank you. As I taught about the forcefields, a voice spoke.

"FOOL! YOU NEVER LEARN YOUR LESSON! LIGHT SHALL WIN! DARKNESS SHALL FALL!" A voice yelled as Francelette's unconscious body started glowing from out of nowhere.

As we saw Francelette's body glow yellow, Kratos was blinded , but we me and my team weren't affected. As soon as the light settled down, we saw pink angel wings on her back. Not only the wings, but her crutches now had plastic frisbees, just like Colette. Then something weird happens. The voice said two words that has Colette jumping.

"ANGEL FEATHERS!" The voice yelled

All of a sudden, Francelette's plastic frisbees spawn angel feathers toward the Desians and Kratos. They fled right away. As soon as they fled, a light appeared in the middle of the room. As soon as the light faded, a woman on a moon appeared carrying a staff. She looked very pretty with the purple dress and clothing on her. Then she spoke the words that I never knew was coming.

"Hello double chosen group. I am summon spirit, Luna. I am the one who made sure Francelette was safe" The woman said

(No way) is what I taught. How does a summons spirit know Francelette. Yes, she is a chosen, yes she was safe because of her, but is Francelette a special second chosen?

"Miss Luna, how do you know about Francelette?" I asked her

"I watch everything from the Tower of Mana. When I heard a chosen was in trouble, I taught it is Colette, but when I checked the stats, its Francelette, the second chosen. I could not watch her being killed so I had to save her using my forcefields which I can cast using a button I have over there" She tells us

As the team and I were talking, Francelette's body started moving. We were alerted because she is about to regain stirs moments later.

(Francelette's turn)

My body starts to move as I start to regain consciousness.

"Where am I?" I asked to no one in particular

"Francelette you are safe" Lloyd tells me as he and the rest of the team hugged me

It is a miracle to be alive. The desians wanted to kill me, but thanks to LLoyd, Im safe.

"Thanks Lloyd for saving me" I said

"No problem, but the thanks should go to Luna here. She happens to know you

"Thanks Luna" I told her as I showed everyone her summon card

"No way. You have a summon card? Then that means…" I said as I was cut off by Luna

"Thats right. She is the 'Summoning Angelic Disabled Chosen'" Luna said as she hugs Francelette

I knew that this was a game changer. I can now use summon spirits, but most likely just Luna. As soon as the hug finished, she disappears waiting to be summoned again.

After we got out of the ruins for a resting break, Lloyd showed me the red crutches he was given.

"Francelette, these were the crutches given to us by the shopkeeper" Lloyd tells me

"Lloyd, I bought those for you. Use them as a side weapon" I told him

"That was really sweet of you Francelette" Professor Raine said as she hugs me

"Im planning to buy one pair for everyone. Each based on color" I said as I hugged everyone.

As soon as we broke the hug, we went back to the altar to officially release the seal. It was short because Lord Remiel realized I got my wings already. He gives Colette the wings too. After the exchange, he tells us that the next one is where there will be a lot of wind on the island to the east. We headed out of the ruins after some friendly angel wing flapping games with Genis and Colette.

After coming out, something weird happens. Both me and Colette both fall unconscious at the same time.

(Professor Raine turn)

As soon as Francelette and Colette fell unconscious, something tells me something is making them fall unconscious. This is only seal 1 of 4. Genis claims it was his fault that he made Francelette and Colette fall unconscious because of the angel wing games, but I told him don't worry about it.

(Lloyd's POV with ending)

Francelette, Colette are knocked unconscious in a mysterious way. With seal 1 completed, where are we headed to next? Find out next Thursday.


	6. The Osha Trail and the Assassin

Welcome to the next chapter of the story. Here are the headlines for the chapter;

A) Mysterious Unconsciousness (Journey Intermission 1)- Francelette and Colette have fallen unconscious in a mysterious way. The team takes a camping night to talk about new plans.

(Lloyd's and Francelette's POV)

B) Going East- After Colette and Francelette's revival, the team heads east bound toward the Osha Trail. Their next stop, a boat city before Palmacasta.

(Francelette POV)

C) The Assassin- On their way toward the boat city, the team encounters a assassin that tries to kill Francelette. They fight her and head to the city.

(Francelette /Colette POV)

D) Francelette to the Front Lines?- The team may have seen Francelette fall unconscious a couple of times in battle, but it is her will to save teammates that the team is considering putting Francelette in the front lines when they battle. What will the team say?

(Colette POV)

HERE WE GO I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

[Last time on "The Journey of two Chosens"

As soon as we broke the hug, we went back to the altar to officially release the seal. It was short because Lord Remiel realized I got my wings already. He gives Colette the wings too. After the exchange, he tells us that the next one is where there will be a lot of wind on the island to the east. We headed out of the ruins after some friendly angel wing flapping games with Genis and Colette.

After coming out, something weird happens. Both me and Colette both fall unconscious at the same time.

(Professor Raine turn)

As soon as Francelette and Colette fell unconscious, something tells me something is making them fall unconscious. This is only seal 1 of 4. Genis claims it was his fault that he made Francelette and Colette fall unconscious because of the angel wing games, but I told him don't worry about it.]

[OPENING SONG: "We are Los Angeles" by the Goon Squad

As brothers we reign, we live for the game

In the heart of the city so true

(KINGS RULE)

This is our victory cry

Let it roar through the night

With the soul of a king you can't lose!

We are united, were undivided

We stand together never less

In any weather, a Kings a King forever

Together we are Los Angeles!

We are united, were undivided

We stand together never less

In any weather, a Kings a King forever

Together we are Los Angeles!(X3)]

**Location: Tiret Ruins**

**Chosnes Statuses: Both unconscious**

**Current Mood: Worried**

The team is setting up camp for the night after Francelette and Colette fell unconscious mysteriously. The team decides what to do next.

(Lloyd's turn)

We have set up camp for the night after Francelette and Colette fell unconscious mysteriously. This was our time to talk about what to do next.

Night fall arrives and they are still unconscious. We started the conversation.

"First topic, this case of mysterious unconsciousness. First to give 200 gald speaks first" Professor Raine said as I gave my bald to her for fun

"Well from the first adventure with Colette, we can try to say that this has something to do with them becoming angels" I said as I have Genis go next

"I have to agree with Lloyd there" Genis confirmed my statement

"Next topic up for gald collection, Francelette being targeted" Professor Raine stated

"She never deserved to be knocked unconscious like that. Why is she the target? She almost got killed. We have to protect her now. She loves protecting us, now we can do the same with her"I said as Professor Raine gave me back some gald.

"Thats a good point Lloyd, 100 gald back for you" Professor Raine said

While we continued the conversation, I saw Franceletee's body move. She is about to revive for the second time today. Its amazing to see her move again.

"Where am I?" Francelette asked while regaining consciousness

"Were still camping here at the Tiret Ruins. You and Colette were knocked unconscious by a mysterious force after releasing the first seal" I told her

(Francelette's turn)

I just regained consciousness for the second time today. First, knocked unconscious by a Desian, and now a mysterious force. This time, I was unconscious with Colette. This adventure looks pretty tough.

"Im going to try to revive Colette. After all, chosens are supposed to help each other" I said to Lloyd

I tried the CPR technique, and it worked. She regained consciousness moments later

"Where am I? She asked as she was gaining consciousness

"We are outside of the ruins. We both fell unconscious in a mysterious way" I told her

"I see" She said as I hugged her and our angel wings came out

We hugged each other for the first time as double chosens. It was amazing to hug her. I made some promises to her as well.

"Colette, I know you are with Lloyd, but I also vow to protect you as the second chosen, even it means I will die to save you" I promised to Colette

"Francelette, I promise to do the same as well. I want to protect you and Lloyd, even if it means that I might die doing it" Colette tells to me

"Lets do this" Both of us said as the rest of the team clapped for us

Me and Colette got to sleep together as the two chosen group. We were hugging each other as an act that we will protect each other. Lloyd joined us as well.

[Next morning]

We have woken up on the next day. Its Friday and Im ready for another day for adventure. Lloyd tells us that to get to the next area, we have to go through the Osha Trail. Anything can happen there. We headed east of the Tiret Ruins toward the Osha Trail.

Upon heading to the Osha Trail, we decided to head back to Tiret to get supplies for the journey. When we arrived, we headed to the shopping center. The shopkeeper was happy to see me alive.

"Hello second chosen. We are happy to see you alive" The shopkeeper said as we approached him

"Its nice to see you too. Thanks for giving the red crutches to Lloyd" I said to him as he smiled

"Of course Francelette" He tells me back

After talking with the shopkeeper, we bought blue crutches for Genis, yellow ones for Colette and Gray ones for Professor. We also bought life bottles, apple gels, and other useful items. After getting the items, we headed out toward the trail. Seal number 2, here we come.

We went on the field toward the trail. We smashed our way through the creatures in the field. After the hacking and slashing, we collected more apple gels, life bottles and more. We arrived at the trail moments later.

[Osha Trail- Area 1]

As soon as we arrived at the Osha Trail, we got ready to venture inside, but as we did, a woman in black pants, blue dress and has a weapon like an assassin. She was ready to kill someone for sure. As she tried to go for Colette, Colette fell down on a leaver and triggered a trap. The assassin fell all the way down. To be seen soon below.

We continued through the trail smashing through the monsters we faced and continued to gain more items. We did this for a while until we reached the bottom of the trail.

[Osha Trail- Area 3]

We have arrived at the bottom of the trail. That assassin was drooped here thanks to Colette. Time to face her because the wall blasted and the assassin came out with the same attitude, try to kill a chosen. As soon as the assassin tried to go after Colette, I stood in font of Colette and had my stick block the assassins sword. The assassin looked at me in rage. Now she wants to try to kill me too. Me, Lloyd, Colette and Genis try to battle her 4 on 1, but she wants something.

"I will kill the physically disabled chosen first, then ill go after the original!" The assassin shouted as she now tries to kill me.

**Boss Battle: Francelette VS The Assassin**

Im now battling one-on-one against the assassin. She uses spell cards to battle, no sword. This will be one tough battle. She wants to take me on because Im physically disabled. This battle also has a bad vibe to it .Here we go.

She uses her card to try to slash me, but I move out of the way to dodge the attack. I try to slash her with my right stick, but she grabs it and tries to yank it from me. To defend my self, I try to slash her with my other stick, but she grabs both sticks. She then slams both sticks down and knocked me down to the floor. She then reaches in her pocket to cast a spell. I had to stop her but by the time I slashed her with my stick, something did not feel right. As I was running to slash her again, I can feel my energy being sucked out of me. Her first spell was to suck the life out of me. Colette knew I was in trouble. Its all on her face.

To make my comeback, I had to try to land a 1-2 combo because the spell is lasting for the whole battle. Running as fast as I can, I slashed her three times in a row before I stepped back. The spell took its toll on me again as more energy is being sucked out of me. I tried running faster but my speed was affected and the assassin used another spell card. This time, a card slashes me on my right arm and a blue energy steam is being sucked out of me again. This move was Life Seal. 100 points for the right move. All I know now is that she is getting closer to trying to kill me on the spot.

I knew I had to do something fast to get back in this battle. While I'm trying to stay up, I felt a surge of energy in me that wants me to get back in this. All of a sudden, I was running fast and slashing the assassin 5 times a second and she got hit on all of them. My surge lasted for 3 seconds before my rage subsided. All I wonder is, what was that right now? I wanted to finish her off but she played her trump card and brought out something I did not want to see, a sword.

She was hiding a sword from somewhere. The thing is that she was a summoner and not a warrior. I felt her move under my stick and I tried moving out of the way but she was faster. She stabs the back of my right leg and I went down easily. No penalty for roughing? She tries to stab my left leg, but I just put a stick up in time to block that. I worked harder to get back on my feet and what I saw on the floor made me feel like I'm going to fall unconscious soon. There was a lot of blood on the floor. I tried walking to try attacking, but the assassin pushed me down while using Life Seal to make me feel the pain. She then slashes my right arm. I tried fighting back but I was very close to falling unconscious from my blood loss. She then tries to go after Colette..

[Osha Trail- 3rd Area]

I could tell she was ready to run toward Colette and try to kill her, the same way she almost made me fall unconscious. The assassin had no clue I was still conscious. She tries to run into Colette and stab her but a magical barrier blocked her way. I got up and slashed my stick on the assassin. She hits the barrier and I throw her down as hard as I can. My chance to hack and slash is here. I kept hitting her as hard as I can with my sticks. She decided to flee the area. I tried as hard as I can to make it toward Lloyd and the others, but with my right leg still bleeding, I fell unconscious of blood loss.

(Colette's turn)

"FRANCELETTE NOOOOOO!" I yelled as I saw my chosen partner fall unconscious in front of me

I ran toward my unconscious chosen partner. Lloyd did not stop me from doing it because he knew that chosens protect each other as well as help each other. Francelette was bleeding a lot and I needed to stop it. Lucky for us, I had an extra shirt. This shirt was supposed to be my present to her for being our friend. We were supposed to give it to her 6 days after joining the team. While I may be dirtying a new shirt, protecting and saving my chosen partner was my priority. I can always buy another one for her, all on me. The bleeding has subsided but she is still unconscious. We decided as a team to spend the night in the city up ahead. Lloyd wanted to carry Francelette on his back, but I told him that I wanted to do it. I carried her and her stuff with one hand. 400 points for that. We arrived at the town moments later.

[Izoold area]

We arrived in the town of Izoold. The residents raced out of the way as we were running to the inn. We arrived at the inn and the inn keeper was very nice and allowed us to use a room free of charge for the night. While we were still awake, we had a conversation about that battle and if Francelette can battle in the front lines.

"That battle against that assassin was one of them battles I don't see every day. Francelette is refusing to give up the fight and that to me is heart and determination" Lloyd said as I confined that

"I have to agree with you. There was a point in that battle that Francelette was nearly unconscious but she refused to stay down." I commented as Genis patted me on the back

"Francelette wants to make sure we don't get hurt. She just showed that moments ago by saving Colette from certain hurt" Genis commented as I patted him on the back

"Guys, I think we could have a front line candidate" Professor Raine said as she nudged Lloyd

"About that Lloyd. I have to apologize about something" I said as I had my frown on

"Why the apology?" Lloyd asked me

"Remember that how we know that we are a team, you had to wear a special shirt and clothing?" I asked

"Yes I do" Lloyd commented

"I had to use the shirt in my bag to stop the bleeding. Everything else was too short for me to cover Francelette's cut. Im sorry Lloyd." I said as I apologized

"Colette, you did the right thing. You helped save Francelette with what you had and by the way, we have new shirts and pants/shorts/skirts and accessories for the team" Lloyd said as he pulls out a luggage and opens it

We looked inside his luggage and found our new costumes. They were all with the colors black and silver. They also had 'Double Chosen Group' written on the shirts. Also on the front of the shirts was each of our names. On the back was the entire roster of our team like a high school shirt. On the Shorts, pants and skirts they had a yellow color with black and silver writing. There were even green arm bands for each of us, but two names were missing from each one, me and Francelette.

"Colette, as soon as Francelette wakes up, I have special uniforms for you two" Lloyd said making me wait

"We should decide battle lines too" I said as the whole group looked at me and Lloyd

As soon as the team dressed up in their new uniforms we started thinking about battle lines and our next move.

"First order of bushiness is our next move" Professor Raine stated as she sticks her staff on the floor

"That assassin has tried to kill me and Francelette. We should watch where we step" I mentioned

"Good point there. According to Lord Remiel, the next seal is on a Eastern Island. According to what I hear, we can use a boa from here to get there" Lloyd pointed out

"Make sense. This is a boat city after all" Genis said

"Next topic up for gald collection today is if Francelette should be on the front lines for battles. She may have fallen unconscious a few times, but you know, she has potential" Professor Raine said as she sticks her staff on the floor again

"Who wants in first?" Lloyd asked us

"Ill start" I said

"Go for it Colette" Professor Raine said

"I have to say yes because based on what I seen, she has been making attacks that help lead to enemy defeats. She is the 'point guard' of this team" I mentioned Genis to go next

"Francelette has been showing us what team work is about. She is unselfish with her sticks and loves to help the team defeat the enemies. If stats were kept where the stat is assists, she already has 8 and that to me mentions that she is a great teammate. Front line wise, yes" Genis spoke as he passes the mic to Lloyd

"Both of you are right on with Francelette's teamwork. She is a very nice person too and she vows to protect me, Colette and the rest of the team, even if it means that she could die doing it. Front lines is a yes for me" Lloyd said making Francelette to the front lines a certain thing

"As a professor in Iselia, I have to agree with all of you. Francelette is showing me what it means to be a person who never gives up. She may have a physical disability, but she does not let that get in the way of her life. Front lines, no doubt" Professor Raine said

I knew that the team agrees with Francelette being in the front. Will the fans agree? Next stop, the Eastern Island.

[Closing song: "This is L.A by the Briggs

On the west coast shore, It's been far too long. So what if I got no money in my pockets. I'll always stand up strong, 'Cause I'm in the city where I belong.

(Slow portion)

This is L.A

Our City, our home

Los Angeles

We never walk alone

This is L.A

Our City our home

Los Angeles

We never walk alone

(Get faster)

Forever true we'll stay

In tribute to our city

No matter where we go

this is our home

(Normal speed)

This is L.A

Our City, our home

Los Angeles

We never walk alone

Forever true we'll stay

In tribute to our city ,

No matter where we go

this is our home

Forever true we'll stay

In tribute to our city

No matter where we go

this is our home]

[Next time on "The Journey of Two Chosens"

"Palmacosta, here we come"

The team is ready to get on a boat to head to Palmacosta. With a new battle line and more new faces joining the team, the team readies for their arrival in Palmacosta and ready to find the second seal. Will Kratos interrupt their plans and try to kidnap Francelette to kill her again?

Next chapter title: "The Ride to Palmacosta"

Next chapter date: Next Tuesday]

**Authors Notes:**

**1. More players in a battle- **There is a possibility I will put up to 6 players at one time in a battle. If I choose this option, 4 players start the battle, and the other 2 are subs. If a player wants off, they will trade players. If there are two unconscious players, subs will no longer be available. In boss battles, all 6 players will be in.

**2 Poll: **Does Francelette deserve to be in the front lines for battles?

-I will put the poll up tonight-


	7. The Ride to Palmacosta

Welcome to the next chapter of the story. Here are the headlines for this chapter;

A) Protecting the second chosen, Francelette- Lloyd, Genis and Professor Raine head into town to get supplies. Inside the inn, Colette talks about Francelette's angelic skills as well as protecting her.

(Lloyd , Colette and Francelette POV)

B) Francelette Reflects- Its only been 3 days since Francelette was sucked into the game. What are her reflections so far?

(Francelette POV)

C) Arrival in Palmacosta- The team arrives in Palmacosta to rest before the next part of their Palmacosta visit.

(Francelette POV)

HERE WE GO! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

[Last time on "The Journey of Two Chosens"

"We should decide battle lines too" I said as the whole group looked at me and Lloyd

As soon as the team dressed up in their new uniforms we started thinking about battle lines and our next move.

"First order of business is our next move" Professor Raine stated as she sticks her staff on the floor

"That assassin has tried to kill me and Francelette. We should watch where we step" I mentioned

"Good point there. According to Lord Remiel, the next seal is on a Eastern Island. According to what I hear, we can use a boa from here to get there" Lloyd pointed out

"Make sense. This is a boat city after all" Genis said

"Next topic up for gald collection today is if Francelette should be on the front lines for battles. She may have fallen unconscious a few times, but you know, she has potential" Professor Raine said as she sticks her staff on the floor again

"Who wants in first?" Lloyd asked us

"Ill start" I said

"Go for it Colette" Professor Raine said

"I have to say yes because based on what I seen, she has been making attacks that help lead to enemy defeats. She is the 'point guard' of this team" I mentioned Genis to go next

"Francelette has been showing us what team work is about. She is unselfish with her sticks and loves to help the team defeat the enemies. If stats were kept where the stat is assists, she already has 8 and that to me mentions that she is a great teammate. Front line wise, yes" Genis spoke as he passes the mic to Lloyd

"Both of you are right on with Francelette's teamwork. She is a very nice person too and she vows to protect me, Colette and the rest of the team, even if it means that she could die doing it. Front lines is a yes for me" Lloyd said making Francelette to the front lines a certain thing

"As a professor in Iselia, I have to agree with all of you. Francelette is showing me what it means to be a person who never gives up. She may have a physical disability, but she does not let that get in the way of her life. Front lines, no doubt" Professor Raine said

I knew that the team agrees with Francelette being in the front. Will the fans agree? Next stop, the Eastern Island.]

[Opening Song: We are Los Angeles" by the Goon Squad

As brothers we reign

We live for the game

In the heart of the city so true

(KINGS RULE)

This is our victory cry

Let it roar through the night

With the soul of a King you can't lose!

WE ARE UNITED, WERE UNDIVIDED

WE STAND TOGETHER NEVER LESS!

IN ANY WEATHER A KINGS A KING FOREVER!

TOGETHER WE ARE LOS ANGELES!

WE ARE UNITED, WERE UNDIVIDED

WE STAND TOGETHER NEVER LESS!

IN ANY WEATHER A KINGS A KING FOREVER!

TOGETHER WE ARE LOS ANGELES!(X3) ]

**Current Location: Izood **

**Current Goal: Get to Palmacosta**

**Francelette's condition: Unconscious**

Izzold, the city with boats and people who catch fish. Lloyd and the team took a pit stop after Francelette fell unconscious during the battle against the assassin. The team decides how to get to the Eastern Island.

(Lloyd's turn)

We arrived in Izood a fem minutes ago after Francelette's battle against the assassin. Francelette is being targeted more that Colette and it could be because of her physical disability. They will pay…

Our next move to get to the Eastern Island and closer to seal number 2 is to find a way to get there. Since this city has lots of boats, getting one of them boats would be nice right now. Francelette is still unconscious at this point and based on how deep the cut was, it would be a while till she wakes up. The way she saved Colette is remarkable. We decided that Genis, Professor, and I get supplies for the team while Colette stays and guards her chosen partner. After all, they promised to protect each other. Me and my other two partners headed out to grab supplies.

(Colette's turn)

Lloyd and the other members of the team decided to get supplies for the team while I help protect my unconscious chosen partner. She protected me from almost certain death before we arrived. It is my turn to save her, after all, chosens are to protect each other. I wondered about that barrier that was placed to help her gain an advantage during that battle, so I decided to look at her stats.

**Francelette- Stats**

Status: Unconscious for 1 hour

Level: 15

Race: Human/ Summoner

Gender: Female

**Skills and Abilities**

Angel Feathers

*Angelic Barrier

Summon: Luna

After looking at her moves and abilities, I found out she can summon a barrier wall. Very cool. She can also summon Luna in battle which is another plus. Its only been 2 or 3 days since she joined us. I wonder what she has been thinking about since she came here. As I am thinking about that, I sensed that Francelette's body was moving. I looked over and she was about to revive from her unconscious period. I ran to her as fast as I can.

"Where am I?" She asked me

"We are in Izood. We brought you here after you fell unconscious" I told her

(Francelette's turn)

I just regained consciousness in Izood after my battle with that assassin. I remembered a lot of blood was flowing out because of the cut on the back of my right leg. Colette tells me that she stopped the bleeding by tying a shirt around my cut. When I looked at her, I hugged her.

"Thank you Colette for saving me" I told her

"No Francelette, thank you for saving me from certain death" She tells me back

I still remember that moment when a barrier showed up protecting Colette. Looks like I learned a new move, Angelic Barrier. After a while, I invited Colette to talk about the past 3 days in our adventure.

"Colette, why don't we talk about the past 3 days" I told her

"Of course" Colette said as she sat down with me on the bed

"Its been 3 days since I came your world. A lot of things have happened. I became a chosen like you, Kratos targeting us, and a lot of things in between" I started as Colette hugged me

"Three days go fast. Based on what I have seen from you so far, you are an amazing teammate. You don't want your friends to be hurt and thats what a teammate is" Colette tells me.

"Protecting those who I love is what I want for my world, your world and everywhere else" I stated as she hugged me again

"Francelette, remember this, no matter what you are, a boy, girl, human, angel, etc, we all love you as a caring teammate. There is no way we will forget you" Colette tells me as I hug her back

"Thanks Colette" I told her as she smiled at me

"Anytime my chosen partner" She told me back

As we were talking, Lloyd comes in with supplies ready to head to the Eastern Island.

"Francelette, is your right leg feeling any better?" Lloyd asked me as he came in my direction

"Much better thanks to Colette and you guys too" I said as Colette smiled

I saw that LLoyd and the others are wearing special uniforms. Nice. As the rest of the team came in, Lloyd goes into another room to grab something. The whole team gathered around us and hugged me. As Lloyd came back, he told me and Colette to stand in front of the room. Colette helps me out.

"Francelette and Colette, you two are the chosens of Regeneration. As you can see, we are all wearing special uniforms. As the team leader, I present to you your uniform sets, one for each of you" Lloyd said as he opens the luggage he brought

Inside the luggage was 4 pairs of shirts, shorts, armbands and other accessories used for clothing. Each shirt had out names on them. The principle color was yellow and white. On the back of them were the names of all players in the team.

"Thanks Lloyd" We both said as we hug him

"You welcome you two, but I have another surprise for Francelette" Lloyd tells us as I hugged Colette

I wonder what this surprise is. Lloyd comes back from the other room with a gift wrapped item.

"Francelette, for the last 3 days of our adventure, you have shown us what a teammate should do, help others. You have also shown as that you can protect the team in the time of need. Saving Colette is a very big thing and you have done that. For that I give you this" Lloyd tells me as he opens the gift wrap

As he was opening the gift wrap, my anticipation is high. What is inside this gift wrap? Getting closer to fully opening it, I saw 2 more pairs of clothing each with my name on it, but something looked different. There was a badge with them of some type. As he kept opening it the word 'Front' appeared. I wanted to guess what it is.

"Francelette, would you like to guess what the surprise is?" Lloyd asked me

"My guess is that this is a special uniform set for me"

I said

"Very close" He commented as he continued opening the wrap

As he continued opening the wrap, I saw another badge. This time, it was with the letter "A". I have a feeling that I know what it is now.

"Is it a assistant captains uniform?" I asked

"Almost there. I can't open more because it will give it away" Lloyd said as I looked at the clues

Looking at what I see, I saw the word 'Front', a badge, the letter "A". The only other guess is Front Lines.

"Is it a Front Lines assistant captains uniform?" I asked

"Francelette, congratulations, you earned this" Lloyd tells me as I hug him and the whole team claps

Im promoted to the front lines. Amazing to know.

"Thanks Lloyd" I said

"No Francelette thank you. You are an amazing teammate. Continue this and you may be a captain" Lloyd said as he returns my hug

As we were talking, Genis mentions that Lloyd has found the person that we needed to get the boat. We decided to head to the pier. The boat is great size. Good thing because Professor Raine did not like water. The sailor helped us load along with our luggage. He then led us to Palmacosta.

[Water Route to Palmacosta]

We are now over the water ready to head to Palmacosta. On the boat we looked at the clear blue sky. Nice day for a boat ride. Lloyd, Genis and Professor Raine sits down with me. They hugged me as well.

"We all love you Francelette" They all said

"I love you guys too" I told them back

As we were hugging a shadow of a person soared through the sky. This can't be good. Is Kratos back to try to kill me again? As I was thinking about it, we arrived in Palmacosta….

[Tuesday on "The Journey of Two Chosens"

"Francelette shall die! She shall never be seen again..."

The team has arrived in Palmacosta to learn that the mayor of the town fights the Desians, but things get crazy very fast when an unexpected visitor knocks Francelette unconscious again and tries to kill her. Whats more, Chocolat (French for Chocolate) gets in trouble and is almost executed….

Next chapter date: June 17th

Next Chapter title: "Francelette Targeted Again "]


	8. Francelette Targeted Again

Welcome to the next chapter of the story. Here are the headlines of this chapter

ALERT: Contains Profanity

A) Breaking a potion- As the team settles in Palmacoasta, Colette breaks a potion belonging to another group. This group looks a little tough….

(Francelette POV)

B) Meeting Chocolat- The team makes their way to buy a replacement potion in the shop. They spot Desians in the shop. Chocolat fights back and leaves the Desians empty handed

(Francelette POV)

C) Francelette knocked unconscious again- After leaving the shop, an unexpected visitor knocks Francelette unconscious and plans to kill her via execution style. Lloyd and the team vows to save Francelette.

(Lloyd POV)

HERE WE GO! I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

[Last time on "The Journey of Two Chosens"

[Water Route to Palmacosta]

We are now over the water ready to head to Palmacosta. On the boat we looked at the clear blue sky. Nice day for a boat ride. Lloyd, Genis and Professor Raine sits down with me. They hugged me as well.

"We all love you Francelette" They all said

"I love you guys too" I told them back

As we were hugging a shadow of a person soared through the sky. This can't be good. Is Kratos back to try to kill me again? As I was thinking about it, we arrived in Palmacosta….]

[Opening song: "We are Los Angeles"

As brothers we reign

We live for the game

In the heart of the city so true

(KINGS RULE)

This is our victory cry

Let it roar through the night

With the soul of a King you can't lose!

WE ARE UNITED, WERE UNDIVIDED

WE STAND TOGETHER NEVER LESS!

IN ANY WEATHER A KINGS A KING FOREVER!

TOGETHER WE ARE LOS ANGELES!

WE ARE UNITED, WERE UNDIVIDED

WE STAND TOGETHER NEVER LESS!

IN ANY WEATHER A KINGS A KING FOREVER!

TOGETHER WE ARE LOS ANGELES!(X3) ]

**Current Location: Palmacosta Pier**

**Francelette's condition: Still feeling faint (weak)**

The team is now in Palmacoasta ready to get ready for the second seal. As they went to get off the boat, Francelette trips up…

(Francelette's turn)

We have arrived in Palmacosta and the boat ride was amazing. As we were stepping off the boat, I felt weird like I was about to fall unconscious again. Lloyd noticed me.

"Francelette, Ill carry you if you still are feeling like you might fall unconscious" Lloyd tells me

"Alright. Ill get on your back to carry me" I told him as I got on his back

Im trying my hardest to fight my unconscious feeling. So far, I'm winning. Lloyd carried me toward the shopping area of the city. As we got there, Colette trips at the corner and breaks a potion. Not good.

"HEY! THATS MY POTION! YOU MUST BUY ME ANOTHER ONE! NO POTION! NO PASS!" Someone yelled

We had to buy a Palma Potion, a potion very special to this city. We might be able to find it in one of the shops here. I heard it costs 2,000 gald. Good thing I got some money to share with the team. We are now going to the shopping district.

The shopping district contained at least 3 shops. Each one was very nicely built. I felt like I was back in Downtown L.A. Sooo coooolllll. As we were moving through the area, my unconscious feeling was getting worse. I started to get dizzy. I still fought it to stay conscious. We entered another shop. This one had Desians inside.

"HAND OVER THE MONEY!" A desian yelled toward two shopkeepers

"NO! WE WILL NOT!" A taller shopkeeper yelled

"WE WILL KILL YOU ALL!" A desian yelled as he drew his sword

"WE WILL NOT SURRENDER!" A younger shopkeeper yelled

"YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE!" Another Desian yelled as he ran for the younger shopkeeper.

Thats it! I have had it! Weather I fall unconscious or not, I will not let the shop keeper get hurt. I slipped down Lloyd's back, grabbed my crutches and moved toward the shopkeeper to save her. I just made it time to take a sword to my arm. My unconscious feeling is there again but I fight it off to hit the Desian back. I yelled my hardest to force them away.

"YOU WILL NOT HURT ANY MORE INNOCENT PEOPLE! THEY NEVER DESERVED THIS!" I yelled as they fled

As I tried to get back on Lloyd's back my unconscious feeling was getting stronger but I still continue to fight it.

"Thank you folks so much for saving us" The younger shopkeeper said

"Its no problem, but if you really want to thank someone, you should thank Francelette, the second chosen of Regeneration" Lloyd said as the young Shopkeeper came to me

"Thank you so much Francelette, second chosen of Regeneration. You risked your life to save me. You are a great chosen. My name is Chocolat" Chocolat tells me as she shakes her hand with me

"My name is Francelette, and this is the rest of the double chosen group. Colette here is the first chosen" I told her as she shakes hands with the rest of the group

Amazing to know her name is French. Her mother is amazing as a shopkeeper as we found out moments later. It was cool to meet her. We also bought some supplies from her.

We exited the shop but something strange happened…

(Lloyd's turn)

As soon as we exited the shop I felt someone was not on my back. Then I heard a noise in the back of me. Sounded like Francelette in trouble

"AHHHHHH!" I heard Francelette yell from behind me

Francelette is in danger. If a Desian was hiding waiting to knock her unconscious, he will pay for what he did because Francelette does not f-ing deserve it. We went back inside to find Kratos pointing a gun and a sword to her he'd and legs respectively. Kratos will pay.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Kratos yelled as he throws a smoke bomb in the shop

We tried go after Kratos but Kratos was fast and now Francelette's death chance jumped. We had to find out how to save her. According to Chocolat, Desians will try to kill people in the town square. We had to get there now.

We have arrived at the town square and what we saw is a crowd of Desians and in the middle of the whole thing, our unconscious Francelette tied up to a stick in the middle. Saving her will be hard but she saved us, now time to save her. There are so many Desians here to try to stop us. We will not give in.

(Francelette, you risked you life to save Colette and Chololat, now it is our turn to save you) I taught to myself

[Next time on "The Journey of two Chosens"

"FRANCELETTE SHALL NEVER BE SEEN AGAIN!"

"I summon the spirit of light!"

With Francelette's life in danger, can the team save Francelette before Kratos tries to execute her, or will a last minute save change everything?

Next chapter title: "The Heroine in Distress saved by Light"

Next chapter date: June 19th]


	9. Saving the Second Chosen, Francelette

Welcome to the next chapter of the story. Here are the headlines for this chapter.

WARNING: This chapter contains profanity.

A) The fight to save Francelette- Lloyd and the team head to the town square to fight through the Desian forces to save the second chosen.

(Lloyd POV)

B) Saved by…- Kratos has a chance to kill Francelette on the spot, but Francelette is saved by someone she knows

(Lloyd POV)

C) Francelette VS Kratos- The team of Lloyd, Genis, Colette, and Professor Raine gets Francelette free from certain death, but Kratos tries again to kill Francelette. Francelette will fight Kratos to show that while she may be physically disabled, she is not a weak chosen of Regeneration.

(Francelette POV)

HERE WE GO! I DONT OWN ANYTHING

[Last time on "The Journey of Two Chosens"

As soon as we exited the shop I felt someone was not on my back. Then I heard a noise in the back of me. Sounded like Francelette in trouble

"AHHHHHH!" I heard Francelette yell from behind me

Francelette is in danger. If a Desian was hiding waiting to knock her unconscious, he will pay for what he did because Francelette does not f-ing deserve it. We went back inside to find Kratos pointing a gun and a sword to her he'd and legs respectively. Kratos will pay.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Kratos yelled as he throws a smoke bomb in the shop

We tried go after Kratos but Kratos was fast and now Francelette's death chance jumped. We had to find out how to save her. According to Chocolat, Desians will try to kill people in the town square. We had to get there now.

We have arrived at the town square and what we saw is a crowd of Desians and in the middle of the whole thing, our unconscious Francelette tied up to a stick in the middle. Saving her will be hard but she saved us, now time to save her. There are so many Desians here to try to stop us. We will not give in.

(Francelette, you risked you life to save Colette and Chololat, now it is our turn to save you) I taught to myself]

[Opening song: "We are Los Angeles"

As brothers we reign

We live for the game

In the heart of the city so true

(KINGS RULE)

This is our victory cry

Let it roar through the night

With the soul of a King you can't lose!

WE ARE UNITED

WERE UNDIVIDED

WE STAND TOGETHER NEVER LESS

IN ANY WEATHER, A KINGS A KING FOREVER

TOGETHER WE ARE LOS ANGELES!

WE ARE UNITED

WERE UNDIVIDED

WE STAND TOGETHER NEVER LESS

IN ANY WEATHER, A KINGS A KING FOREVER

TOGETHER WE ARE LOS ANGELES!(X3)]

**Current Location: Palmacosta (Town Square)**

**Francelette's condition: Unconscious**

**Team mood: Very worried**

(Lloyd's turn)

We are now in the town square area of Palmacosta ready to save Francelette from the Desians. She never deserved this. She saved Colette form harm, not it is our turn to do it. So many Desians are in the area. This is not going to be easy.

Looking at the current layout of where everything and everyone is, it looks like they made sure to keep us out from saving Francelette. There is a Desian force on the sides of the square. There are some by the mayors office, the school, and the path to the pier. In the middle of everything, a Desian force with the heroine in distress tied up to a stick thats on the ground. Whats worse is the way Francelette is tied down. Her legs looked to be tied behind the stick along with her arms. There is also a sea of spikes on the floor around her. Once she tries escape, the spikes could activate to kill her. If they kill Francelette, those Desians, including traitor Kratos will

f-ing pay for killing a physically disabled chosen. We have to make sure we take then out stealth style to make sure Kratos can't see us.

Me, Genis and Professor Raine headed for the Church area using the covers of the walls. There were 3 Desians in front of door, not looking at us. I used my sword to take one of them out by the throat. One stab, quick death. Genis and Professor used their spells without being noticed and got both Desians to go down. There were still at least 6 Desians to take care of. 3 by the Mayors office and three by the pier. Our next stop, the pier.

This time, there were 4 Desians. They were looking to get ready to use their guns to kill Francelette if she tries to escape. If one of them shoots that gun and the bullet kills Francelette, I won't f-ing forgive them. We had the advantage of water so we wanted to use that to make sure they drown. I used the crutches that Francelette bought for me to role-play. Our plan was to act like Francelette and lure them to the water. I tapped my sticks lightly behind one of the Desians and he followed the sound backwards. Genis was waiting for me to make sure he can trip this one up. I decided to slam the Desian toward Genis and have Genis hit the Desian like a baseball into the water. We put our plan in action and I 'tossed' the ball toward Genis and he hits this one out of the park into the water. Home run. Genis also knocks down the 300 foot ladder. We did this three more times. We decided to keep the guns and later will turn them in to the authorities in the city. Our next and final stop, the Mayors office but something tells me that this last stop won't be the same.

We stealth into the area of the Mayors office. Over there were 2 Desians but also a person who I did not want to see, Kratos. He is the one behind the plan to kill Francelette all because she is physically weak. We needed to make sure he can't see us because if he did, he will tell the middle area of the Desians to kill Francelette without the ceremony taking place. We decided to listen to what Kratos and the Desians are talking about.

"The chosen is tied to the stick sir" A Desian said

"We will kill the chosen right now in any way possible. This includes execution, wiping her memories, and what ever else we can do to kill her and get rid of her from existence" I heard Kratos say.

Oh my f-ing god. Francelette doesn't deserve this. Having her memories erased? Saving her is priority number 1. The journey is number 2. Gotta stop this from happening. We now have to stake our spots to see where this thing goes.

[Execution Ceremony area]

We looked at the area where the planned execution of Francelette will be thanks to a small hole in the wall. The area of interest had four Desians with two on each side of Francelette. Each one of the Desians had a pistol pointing straight at Francelette's head. The middle of the track contained another Desian who had another gun pointed at Francelette's chest. Felt like a hockey game, but this aint a game. Francelette dies if there is just one 'shot on goal'. We had to find a way to save Francelette while trying to even up the playing field. This hole gave me an idea. We needed to try to get some item to distract the Desians, but as we tried to look for an item, Genis caught my attention when he patted my back.

"Dude, Kratos is in the area. Saving Francelette is going to be hard if he's around" Genis tells me

Oh god. The one who said he will make sure he will wipe Francelette's memories is there. We will defend the second chosen even if it means risking our lives for her. She never deserved to have her memories erased or be killed. All we can do is watch what happens next from the hole. The execution of Francelette ceremony is about to begin. Looks like Kratos is the lead off man.

"We Desians are gathered here today to execute the chosen of Sylvarant, Francelette" Kratos stated as the Desian force cheered

There are so many Desians in that crowd. They all want Francelette to die. Un-(f-ing)-believable. She never committed a crime for crying out loud.

"She committed the crime of going through a human ranch" another Desian said

God no. She never did that. Thats me.

"For that she must die OR have her memories wiped" The second lead Desian said

They will take a vote on to wipe her memories or kill her? What a vote this will be. Advantage to umm..none. She does not deserve none of those. They are about to vote for Francelette's undeserved fate, but as they started voting, a voice emitted from my head.

"Do not worry Lloyd. She is not in danger. Im here" The voice said

The voice told me not to worry. If I think I know who it is, nice save coming.

"It is time to kill Francelette!" Kratos yelled as I saw those pistols firing at her head

Not happening today. Francelette shall be saved.

I saw the bullets try to kill Francelette, but its denied.

"What the! We can't kill her!" All the Desians yelled

"YOU FOOL! YOU CANT KILL FRANCELETTE BECAUSE SHE REPRESENTS LIGHT!" A voice yelled as Francelette's unconscious body started glowing

That yellow light again. Francelette's body glows when she is in danger of death. I think Francelette is a special chosen.

"Angelic Light Feathers!" The voice yelled as Francelette's body, crutches, and plastic frisbees

All of a sudden, Francelette's wings grew from behind her back and duplicate angel wings came from behind her back toward the Desian group. Each one of them hits them and emits some light energy into them. After all that action, the wall came down revealing the 'unconscious' Francelette, Desians fleeing the area, and Kratos being angry. He did not like a taste of his own medicine.

Looks like the chosen lived!" Kratos yelled as I raised a sword toward his smirky face

"HEY!" I yelled as tried to slash him

"GET OUT OF OUR WAY! Kratos yelled as she tries to go after Francelette again

I try to stop Kratos but he is too fast. He aims for Francelette's leg, but another light emitted from her body and out of nowhere, summon spirit Luna comes out from her summon card to save Francelette. She takes the pain as if it is nothing to her.

"YOU FOOL! YOU TRYING TO KILL FRANCELETTE! YOU PAY! Summon Spirit Luna yelled as she started chanting spell words.

As I hear her chant the spell words, Francelette starts to stir and revive. While that was happening, the spikes on the floor disappear and Francelette's bonds are untied. She is now free from certain death.

"Where..am..I? I heard Francelette ask as I went to her

(Francelette's turn)

My eyes open to my friends and teammates. Regaining consciousness was a great feeling.

"Were in Palmacosta's town square. You were knocked unconscious because of THAT SICKO RIGHT THERE!" Lloyd yelled as he pointed at Kratos

Kratos is the one who knocked me unconscious? I will give him a fight he won't forget.

"So the second chosen has revived eh" Kratos mocked me

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL A CHOSEN!" I yelled as Colette gave me a high five from behind

"I will kill you, Lloyd!" Kratos yelled as he tries to run toward Lloyd

Not happening Kratos. As he ran toward Lloyd, I stood up and ran in front of Lloyd to take the stab toward my right arm. I still had a chance to strike Kratos with my stick. I whacked my stick on his back. Payback for that stab.

"Francelette you ok?" Lloyd asked me as he looked at my arm stab

"Im cool. I won't let this guy get away with it" I told them as they hugged me

"YOU WILL DIE ANYWAY! YOU ARE A WEAKLING!" Kratos yelled at me

How dare he call me a weakling! Sure my legs are weak, but there is no way Im weak. Im tougher than I look.

"YOU DARE TO CALL FRANCELETTE WEAK!? YOU PAY!" Lloyd yelled as he stood in front of me

"OUT OF MY WAY! I WANT TO KILL FRANCELETTE ONE ON ONE!" Kratos yelled as he tries to run for Lloyd.

Lloyd was not having it. He went after Kratos like a bulldog being angry, but Kratos jumped over him and headed for me in the air. He then throws his sword hoping to hit my arm, but I raised my stick to block it away. The sword then deflects on the ground and bounces up toward Kratos and hits his arm as he is landing on the ground. He wants to issue me a challenge.

"I challenge you to a battle to your death. This challenge is not over until you die!" Kratos yelled at me

Is he serious? He wants to kill me as a challenge.

"NO WAY!" Lloyd yelled as Kratos tries to go after me again

He is running so fast toward me and he is making me dizzy, but I refuse to go down easily. If it is a fight he wants, a fight he shall get . I may be a physically disabled chosen, but I will show him I am not a weak chosen.

[Closing song: "This is L.A" by the Briggs

On the west coast shore, It's been far too long. So what if I got no money in my pockets. I'll always stand up strong, 'Cause I'm in the city where I belong.

(Normal voice)

This is L.A

Our City, our home

Los Angeles

We never walk alone

Forever true we'll stay

In tribute to our city

No matter where we go

this is our home

(Slow speed)

This is L.A

Our City, our home

Los Angeles

We never walk alone (Repeat)

(Get faster)

Forever true we'll stay

In tribute to our city ,

No matter where we go

this is our home

(Normal speed)

This is L.A

Our City, our home

Los Angeles

We'll never walk alone

Forever true we'll stay

In tribute to our city

No matter where we go

this is our home

Forever true we'll stay

In tribute to our city

No matter where we go

this is our home]

[Next time on "The Journey of Two Chosens"

"I may be a physically disabled chosen, but I am not going to sit down and watch my friends be hurt"

Francelette VS Kratos, the battle. Kratos aims to kill Francelette to get her out of the way for his goal to kill Colette, but Francelette refuses to go down without a fight. She may be physically disabled, but she is way tougher than she looks.

Next chapter title: "Chosen VS Murderer: Battle of Francelette's Life"

Next chapter date: June 26th, 2014]


	10. Francelettte VS Kratos & Third Chosen?

Welcome to the next chapter of the story. New thing here, no third person. Here are the headlines in this chapter;

CHAPTER CONTAINS PROFANITY

A. Francelette V Kratos- Kratos will stop at nothing to try to kill Francelette as he issued a challenge. This challenge is not over until Francelette dies. Francelette will not sit down without a fight.

B. Francelette's horrible injuries/Francelette's determination- Kratos is determined to kill Francelette. He injuries her right arm and right leg to try to gain an advantage, but he just made a chosen go angry. Francelette keeps fighting for her life.

C. "I believe that she will win"- Francelette refuses to stay down even with an arm and a leg injured. She keeps fighting hoping to show Kratos she is not a weak chosen. Lloyd knows that Francelette is helping the team out in any way she can.

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! HERE WE GO!

[Last time on "The Journey of Two Chosens"

My eyes open to my friends and teammates. Regaining consciousness was a great feeling.

"Were in Palmacosta's town square. You were knocked unconscious because of THAT SICKO RIGHT THERE!" Lloyd yelled as he pointed at Kratos

Kratos is the one who knocked me unconscious? I will give him a fight he won't forget.

"So the second chosen has revived eh" Kratos mocked me

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KILL A CHOSEN!" I yelled as Colette gave me a high five from behind

"I will kill you, Lloyd!" Kratos yelled as he tries to run toward Lloyd

Not happening Kratos. As he ran toward Lloyd, I stood up and ran in front of Lloyd to take the stab toward my right arm. I still had a chance to strike Kratos with my stick. I whacked my stick on his back. Payback for that stab.

"Francelette you ok?" Lloyd asked me as he looked at my arm stab

"Im cool. I won't let this guy get away with it" I told them as they hugged me

"YOU WILL DIE ANYWAY! YOU ARE A WEAKLING!" Kratos yelled at me

How dare he call me a weakling! Sure my legs are weak, but there is no way Im weak. Im tougher than I look.

"YOU DARE TO CALL FRANCELETTE WEAK!? YOU PAY!" Lloyd yelled as he stood in front of me

"OUT OF MY WAY! I WANT TO KILL FRANCELETTE ONE ON ONE!" Kratos yelled as he tries to run for Lloyd.

Lloyd was not having it. He went after Kratos like a bulldog being angry, but Kratos jumped over him and headed for me in the air. He then throws his sword hoping to hit my arm, but I raised my stick to block it away. The sword then deflects on the ground and bounces up toward Kratos and hits his arm as he is landing on the ground. He wants to issue me a challenge.

"I challenge you to a battle to your death. This challenge is not over until you die!" Kratos yelled at me

Is he serious? He wants to kill me as a challenge.

"NO WAY!" Lloyd yelled as Kratos tries to go after me again

He is running so fast toward me and he is making me dizzy, but I refuse to go down easily. If it is a fight he wants, a fight he shall get . I may be a physically disabled chosen, but I will show him I am not a weak chosen.

Current Location: Palmacosta Town Square

The team of Lloyd, Genis, Colette, and Professor Raine is about to watch a challenge go down. Kratos has just issued a challenge toward Francelette, but the twist is that the challenge is not over until Kratos kills Francelette. Lloyd is very worried about Francelette as she is a physically disabled chosen.

"Francelette, be careful. Kratos is dangerous. He nearly killed you with a sword" Lloyd tells Francelette as his heroine gets ready for the battle

"I will Lloyd. I won't let him hurt you folks. You guys don't deserve pain" Francelette says as she gets her crutch sticks ready as a weapon

As the two combatants were getting ready, residents of Palmacosta are lining up the streets to watch the battle. Even the school children from the school wanted to watch the chosen battle. They raised their signs ready to cheer for the second chosen of Regeneration.

"Come on chosen! Were here to cheer you on!" A 8 year old girl yelled from the sidelines near the school

"Chosen of Regeneration, make sure to kick this guy's a** for what he has done to you!" A teacher yelled from the sidelines

Kratos was not happy about the teachers comment. He attempts to run as fast as possible to try to attack the teacher, but he was met with a metal surprise from behind. Francelette uses her crutches and hits Kratos from behind using the cross-check hockey like attack. The teacher then assists Francelette with a kick to Kratos's face. The crowd cheered as Francelette and the teacher did two thumbs up with each other. Kratos tries to get up from the kick to the face, but he is met with a kick to the face from the teacher. The kick sends Kratos to the middle of the field where Francelette was waiting to battle. Kratos gets up from his pain and draws his sword.

"PREPARE TO DIE!" Kratos yelled as he points his sword at Francelette's throat

"YOU PREPARE TO LOSE!" Francelette yells as she draws her right crutch toward Kratos's face

The fight is about to begin. The mayor of Palacosta even comes out to watch. He is going for Francelette to smack Kratos out of the park.

"You can do it chosen" The mayor said as he watches from near the doors of his office

The two combatants now start running at each other ready to strike first. Kratos runs toward Francelette and tries to aim his sword at Francelette's throat, but Francelette counters that with a swinging crutch attack toward his sword to block it. Both fighters catch a breather for a few seconds. Kratos makes another move by running toward Francelette. He tries to throw his sword toward Francelette's right leg, but Francelette spins around to force a miss. She sees Kratos approaching his sword and sticks out her right crutch. Kratos runs over the crutch and trips up. Francelette then smacks Kratos's head with her left crutch. Francelette has done the first blow. The crowd cheers as Francelette delivered the first attack.

"That is how it is done! Keep it up" Lloyd yelled from behind Francelette

"Get that a**hole out of here!" Another teacher yelled as Francelette got ready to deliver another attack

Kratos is struggling to get up from the attack. Francelette is determined to attack him again. She attempts to slash Kratos again, but Kratos sees Francelette's right leg exposed. He grabs Francelette's right leg and throws her up in the air. Francelette tries to balance herself in the air but Kratos jumps in the air and grabs Francelette's leg and using her sword, he slashed her leg and then twists it around. He then slams her on there ground. Francelette cries out in terrible pain

"AHHHHHHHH!" Francelette cries in pain as her right leg is now injured

"FRANCELETTE NOOOOO!" Colette yelled as Kratos tries to go after her.

Kratos then runs toward the worried Colette. Colette braces her self for a hit, but as she braces for the hit, she never felt the pain. She opens her eyes to a downed Kratos, thanks to a standing up Francelette. Colette noticed that Francelette is standing up on one good leg.

"Francelette, Im impressed with you. You still fight with one leg" Colette says as Francelette slams Kratos again

"I will make sure you don't get hurt chosen partner" Francelette said as she uses her crutches to get Kratos to get to the middle.

The crowd of Francelette supporters are cheering her on. They know that she will protect her friends.

The fight continues as Kratos tries to get up. Francelette then tries to slam Kratos down with her crutches, but Kratos grabs Francelette's leg again and slashes it. Blood is now coming out of her leg. She cries in more pain as Colette gets worried.

"Oh my god! FRANCELETTE NOOOO!" Colette yelled as Kratos tries to go for her again

Kratos tries to run toward Colette to try to kill her. Colette braces herself again, but again, she does not feel anything. She opens her eyes to spot Francelette getting hit on her right arm. Blood now falls from Francelette's right arm. She still attempts to get Kratos out from her by shoving him off. Kratos then forces Francelette to go to the middle by grabbing her and throwing her down.

Francelette is now struggling to get up. She is breathing hard, bleeding, and lacking strength, but she refuses to stay down. Kratos is angry.

"WHY DONT YOU DIE!" Kratos yelled as he tries to attack Francelette

"I refuse to because I want to show you how strong I am!" Francelette yelled as she dodges the attack.

"YOU WILL DIE BECAUSE YOU ARE WEAK!" Kratos yelled as he slashes Francelette's right arm again

Francelette was not having it. A sudden surge of energy flowed through her body. All of a sudden, she ran toward Kratos and started attack very fast. Kratos gets hit from all angles. Francelette doesn't stop attacking Kratos's face. She then smashes the side of Kratos's head with her right crutch. Kratos is "knocked out". Francelette survives the fight.

The crowd cheers their approval as they approach the chosen. Lloyd and the others also go in the middle to celebrate with the second chosen. Colette hugs Francelette despite Francelette's arm and leg injuries.

"Francelette, you did it" Colette said as Francelette hugs her

Francelette tries to respond, but she feels a stabbing motion on her leg. She is knocked unconscious instantly.

"FRANCELETTE NOOOOO!" Genis yelled as Francelette falls to the floor, unconscious

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I WON!" Kratos yelled as he faked unconsciousness

"YOU SICK BAS*****! YOU FAKED LOSING SO THAT YOU CAN KNOCK FRANCELETTE UNCONSCIOUS!" Lloyd yelled making the crowd boo Kratos

"KRATOS IS A LOOOOOOSSSSSER!" the crowd chanted

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Kratos yelled as he attempts to use his sword to try to kill Francelette again

Once again, Kratos tries to kill Francelette by slashing her throat, but a invisible forcefield blocks the way. Summon spirit Luna comes out to save her summoner. The crowd roared in applause as Luna comes out.

"YOU FOOL! GET THE HECK OUT OF TOWN!" Luna yelled as the crowd cheered

Kratos is very angry but he runs away from the scene. Summon spirit Luna looks at Francelette's injuries.

"Guys, lets take the second chosen to an inn here in town" Summon spirit Luna said as she carried the unconscious Francelette.

Luna carries the unconscious Francelette to the nearby inn along with the team. The innkeeper allowed the whole team to take a free night. Luna watches over her summoning partner as she is lying unconscious on the bed with mutiple cuts to her legs and arms. The team now talks ab out their next moves.

"Let us talk anout our next moves" Lloyd mentions as the team sits down near their unconscious heroine

The team gathers near the bed where Francelette is lying on the bed, unconscious. Colette uses an extra shirt she brought and uses it to force pressure on Francelette's cuts to stop the bleeding. The bleeding stops for the moment.

"Based on what we saw earlier, Francelette is a very strong chosen. She got injuried in the fight, but her will to continue to fight her enemy, showed me that she is very reliable in protecting her friends. Her leg weakness did not stop her. She may beunconscious, but I think its time for Lloyd to think about a captains spot for Francelette here" Professor Raine states as she raises her staff high in the air

"I will consider that, but for now, her saftey is our concern" Lloyd said as he hugs the unconscious Francelette

"He is right on that. She has been targeted for a while now and as of today, she remains a target of the Desians. Its sickening. What do they want with a physicaly disabled chosen? If they are panning to erase her memories, thats one thing, but killing her all because she is weak? Whole different story" Genis said as he tried to hold back his tears of sadness

Professor Raine tries to calm Genis down, but with a chosen friend in danger, the team understands Genis's feelings. They all wanted to cry, but they also wanted to stay strong for their teammate, for their teammate is very strong.

"We have to talk about our next move" Lloyd said as he sits on the bed with Francelette and Colette

"Our best shot right now is a chit-chat with the Mayor. I heard from others that he fights Desians" Genis said as he goes to Lloyd on the bed

"Its almost dark out" COlette said while looking through the window

The team decides to sleep in the inn with their unconscious chosen partner. The innkeeper helps them out by providing the team with blankets and sleepware for the night. The team thanks the innkeeper for the hospitality and gets ready to sleep. Colette sleeps beside her unconscious chosen partner, while Professor Raine and Genis sleep on the other bed, and Lloyd by himself in the thied bed. They went to sleep for the night not knowing that someone was in danger outside the building...

Outside the inn, a young girl is running away from something. Wearing a skirt, a blue stripped shirt, blue shoes, red socks, and white armbadns, she runs as far as possible from an attacker. She tries to run as far as her legs can take her, but she gets tired and nearly falls on the floor. Her body is tired, but she wants to escape. The attacker sees his chance to hurt the girl. The attacker runs for the girl. The girl tries to dodge, but the sword stabs her arm and the attacker throws her near the inn building...

Inside the inn, the team is sleeping when all of a sudden, a long bang was heard from the door. Everyone, except for Francelette, wakes up to the noise.

"Woah! What was that?" Lloyd asked while shocked

"Lets check it out!" Genis yelled as he and Lloyd looked through the window

The duo saw a sight they did not want to see, Kratos returning to Palmacosta after he knocked Francelette unconscious.

"Not good. Kratos came back looking to kill Francelette" Lloyd commented as Genis grabs his attention to something by the door

"Lloyd, take a look near the door!" Genis yelled grabbing Lloyd's attention

Lloyd and Genis look toward the door and find an unconscious girl bleeding. They conclude that Kratos atttempted to kill the girl, based on how many stab wounds she had on her legs and arms. Lloyd wanted to grab the girl and bring her inside, but what happened next shocked the duo.

The duo looked at the unconscious girl through the window, and all of a sudden, angelic wings grew from her back. Her wings were purple, just like Colette's, but the difference is that her wings also had a green hue on the right side. Lloyd and Genis are shocked due to the fact that this girl could also be a chosen just like Colette and the angelic wings grew, Kratos runs away into the late night. At this point, the duo decide to take the girl in to safety.

After the duo took the girl inside, they look at her stab wounds. Based on Profeessor Raine's analisys, the wounds are curable.

Professor Raine raises her staff. Power magic is being absorbed into the staff as she is getting ready to cast her spell. With enough energy stored, Professor Raine points the staff at the unconscious girl.

"First Aid!" Professor Raine yelled

The powerfull energy of mana is streammed into the girl. Powerful healing energy is transfered into the wounds. Some of the cuts close up to prevent more pain. Professor Raine does it one more time to make sure the girls wonds close up. As the wounds close up, the girl stirs and revives. The team is very releived to see the girl wake up.

"Where...am..I?" The girl asked weakly as she woke up from unconsciousness

"You are in a area called Palmacosta. You must not be from arround here" Lloyd said as she helps the girl to a bed

"Yes. Im not from here. The city or town of Palmacosta is very big like my hometown of Los Angeles" The girl said as Lloyd recalled something dealing with a conversation with Francelette

[Lloyd's Flashback- From Chapter 2- Was written in Francelette's POV]

Hello Francelette, welcome to Isela" Lloyd greeted me as I shook his hand to say thank you

Genis did the same thing in terms of greeting me. After the students walked in, a professor walked in. She had white hair, an orange coat, and professor attire. It tells me she is Professor Raine. Turns out that Im the newest student here because she smiled at me and mentioned me to stand up. Let me guess, introduction about myself? 10 points for me because professor Raine said to do it just like that.

"Class, before we begin the lesson on "The World Regeneration Process", I would like the newest students to introduce themselves. Please make them feel welcome" Professor Raine stated as she instructed me to go first

I told the class about how I got here to Iselia. From me playing the game in Los Angeles, then being in the game and being greeted by Colette. They were in awe because of the part of Los Angeles.

"Wow, you came from the city of Angels" Colette commented

"Yes I did, but I was a boy, and then I turned into a girl" I re-commented

Another student asked me about my crutches. Professor Raine told the student that the question was inappropriate, but I told her Ill answer the question anyway. She allowed me to.

(My real life- Start)

"You see, back when I was born, I was walking perfectly. That was in 1995. A few years later in 1997, my walking started to be off, and I needed help. My parents tried looking for a cure from doctors in L.A, and even world wide, but nothing came up, and I had to use a wheel chair. When I was 6 in 2001, I was using a walker to help me out. Upon me turning 13 in 2008, I started to use these crutches. Ever since then, I have been using them to get around. Im 18 now and Im still living life to the fullest. If I have something to tell all of you, It would be to never give up on your dreams" I answered as the whole class was clapping.

[Flash Back end]

After recalling his taughts from that first day with Francelette, Lloyd asks a question that could tell him something about the girl.

"May I ask you a question?" Lloyd asks the girl as he looks at the unconscious Francelette

"Sure" The girl said while looking at Lloyd

"I want you to turn arround and look at who is unconscious there. That girl is Francelette, the second chosen of World Regeneration. She also came from Los Angeles. Do you know her?" Lloyd asked the girl as the girl looked arround and gasped

The girl is shocked to see who is unconscious on the bed. She examines her unconscious form. She confirms she knows Francelette as Francis when she was a boy. She then looks to Lloyd to answer his question.

"Yes. As a boy she is my cousin. We lived one block from each other. Even if she is a girl now, it dosent matter, were still cousins" The girl said as she goes back to sit with Lloyd.

"May I ask you your name plaease?" Lloyd asks as the girl smiled

"My name is Kristen. I am cousins with Francis, now Francelette, the second chosen of World Regeneration" Kristen said as she winks at Lloyd

Kristen looks at her unconscious cousin. She wanted to revive her but Lloyd tells her that Francelette's injuries are harsher

"I know you want to revive your chosen cousin, but unlike your injuries, her injuries are far worse. Her right arm and leg are injured. Not only that, but she lost alot of blood during her fight with Kratos, the one who knocked you out too" Lloyd said as he looks in a very worried way at the unconscious Francelette

"I have wings too" Kristen as as she shows her beautiful wings to Lloyd

Lloyd looks at Kristen's wings carefully. After looking at them, he then tells Kristen to turn arround. He sees a Cruxis crystal on her neck. That confirms that she is also a chosen of Regeneration. Lloyd tells her the news.

"Kristen, you are the third chosen of regeneration" Lloyd tells Kristen as he looks at Kristen's Cruxis crystal

"What about my cousin and Colette?" Kristen asked as she looks at Lloyd

"They are also the chosens of Regeneration " Lloyd said as Kristen looks at the rest of the team

Kristen looks at the members of the team. She notices that there are alot of members. She wants to make a request to join the team.

"Mr. Lloyd, is it ok if I join my cousin on this team?" Kristen asks as she looks at her unconscious cousin

"Of course Kristen. You are a chosen, your cousin is a chosen too" Lloyd said as he grabs a team jersrey

"To homor you as a member, we decided as a team to give you a team jersey." Lloyd said as he presented Kristen with her jersey

Kristen takes the Jersey and hugs Lloyd.

"Thanks Lloyd. I willl do my best to help regenerate the world with Colette and my cousin" Kristen said as she smiled

"Glad to hear. We will offically introduce you to the rest of the team once the sun comes up" Lloyd said as he hugs Kristen

[Next time on "The Journey of Three Chosens"

"We have trouble in Palmacosta! Hurrry back!"

Kristen is now joining the team. Francelette, Lloyd, Colette and everyone else is going to the peak near the top, but one big thing happens in Palmacosta that forces them to take a trip back

Next chapter title: "Chocolat in Trouble"

Next chapter date: July 3rd, 2014]


	11. Danger Everywhere, A Fourth Chosen?

Welcome to the next chapter of the story. This is now chapter 11. For the first time, I would like to introduce my first co-author. His name is DAve and Bob. I want to thank you for helping me out. Here are the headlines for this chapter.

WARNING: Chapter contains profanity.

A) Francelette's Injury Update- An update to Francelette's injuries. Will she be able to continue on, or will she have to sit out a day or two? Or did she had a chance to die?

B) Second Captain Spot- Lloyd makes a announcement that changes the team. There is now a second captain, but who is it?

C) A talk with the Mayor- With Francelette back on her feet, the team talks with the Mayor Of Palmacosta to talk about city life, the hate against the Desians, and more.

D) Krato's strikes again- The team talks to the Mayor but Francelette suddenly faints out of nowhere. They take her to the inn to have her examined by Summon Spirit Luna and a doctor. What they find out next puts Francelette's life in danger

E) "She never deserved pain"- After Lloyd gets a doctor to examine Francelette, he gets the news he worst feared, Francelette's chance of death. His other fear of Kratos being behind the attack also comes true…

F) Francelette's Nightmare..Her death chance- As the team works hard to help Francelette recover, Francelette herself makes a miracle revival, but her nightmare of Kratos trying to kill her is getting closer to coming true, but she still refuses to give in. She fights to stay alive.

G) A fourth chosen?- Stay tuned…

Preview for chapter 12

H) To the peak- The team now heads to the Hakonesia Peak to try to see if they can cross over to the other side, but something is brewing in Palmacosta….

HERE WE GO! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

{Last time on "The Journey of Three Chosens"

After recalling his taughts from that first day with Francelette, Lloyd asks a question that could tell him something about the girl.

"May I ask you a question?" Lloyd asks the girl as he looks at the unconscious Francelette

"Sure" The girl said while looking at Lloyd

"I want you to turn arround and look at who is unconscious there. That girl is Francelette, the second chosen of World Regeneration. She also came from Los Angeles. Do you know her?" Lloyd asked the girl as the girl looked arround and gasped

The girl is shocked to see who is unconscious on the bed. She examines her unconscious form. She confirms she knows Francelette as Francis when she was a boy. She then looks to Lloyd to answer his question.

"Yes. As a boy she is my cousin. We lived one block from each other. Even if she is a girl now, it dosent matter, were still cousins" The girl said as she goes back to sit with Lloyd.

"May I ask you your name plaease?" Lloyd asks as the girl smiled

"My name is Kristen. I am cousins with Francis, now Francelette, the second chosen of World Regeneration" Kristen said as she winks at Lloyd

Kristen looks at her unconscious cousin. She wanted to revive her but Lloyd tells her that Francelette's injuries are harsher

"I know you want to revive your chosen cousin, but unlike your injuries, her injuries are far worse. Her right arm and leg are injured. Not only that, but she lost alot of blood during her fight with Kratos, the one who knocked you out too" Lloyd said as he looks in a very worried way at the unconscious Francelette

"I have wings too" Kristen as as she shows her beautiful wings to Lloyd

Lloyd looks at Kristen's wings carefully. After looking at them, he then tells Kristen to turn arround. He sees a Cruxis crystal on her neck. That confirms that she is also a chosen of Regeneration. Lloyd tells her the news.

"Kristen, you are the third chosen of regeneration" Lloyd tells Kristen as he looks at Kristen's Cruxis crystal

"What about my cousin and Colette?" Kristen asked as she looks at Lloyd

"They are also the chosens of Regeneration " Lloyd said as Kristen looks at the rest of the team

Kristen looks at the members of the team. She notices that there are alot of members. She wants to make a request to join the team.

"Mr. Lloyd, is it ok if I join my cousin on this team?" Kristen asks as she looks at her unconscious cousin

"Of course Kristen. You are a chosen, your cousin is a chosen too" Lloyd said as he grabs a team jersrey

"To homor you as a member, we decided as a team to give you a team jersey." Lloyd said as he presented Kristen with her jersey

Kristen takes the Jersey and hugs Lloyd.

"Thanks Lloyd. I willl do my best to help regenerate the world with Colette and my cousin" Kristen said as she smiled

"Glad to hear. We will offically introduce you to the rest of the team once the sun comes up" Lloyd said as he hugs Kristen}

[Opening Song: "Waving Flag (Celebration of the FIFA World Cup]

[Give you freedom, Give you fire

Give you reason to take you higher

See the champions, take the field now

You would find us make us fell proud

In the streets are, hands are lifting

As we lose our inhabition

Celebration, its around us

Every nation all around us

Singing forever young

Singing snags underneath the sun

Lets rejoice in the beautiful game

and together at the end of the day, we all say

REFRAIN:

When I get older, I will be stronger

They call me freedom

Just like a waving flag

And then it goes back (X3)

And then it goes (Repeat refrain)]

oh oh ohh oh oh.. We all say..(Refrain)

oh oh oh oh…and then everybody will be singing it.

And we will all be singing it]

**Current Location: Palmacosta Inn**

**Time: 7 AM- Sunday Morning**

**Francelette's condition: Unconscious since 7PM the previous evening/ Has an injured arm and leg.**

The sun rises in Palmacosta on a new day. The city workers are at work, shopkeepers ready to serve customers, and a lot of people on their business jobs in the morning. Inside this wonderful city, the triple chosen group consisting of Francelette, Kristen, and Colette. Lloyd wakes up along with the other team members. He checks on Francelette's condition. Francelette fell unconscious after Kratos stabbed the back of her right leg in a 'cowards way out' kind of fashion to try to claim he won the battle. Lloyd examines Francelette's wounds to make a tough decision, keep her in or sub her out for the moment.

"Professor, I'm going to check out Francelette's wounds. Have a chat with our newest member, Kristen for a while" Lloyd told Professor Raine as he goes straight for the unconscious second chosen's bed

To check out the arm wounds, Lloyd unwraps the towels and shirts that Colette wrapped on Francelette to stop the bleeding. Lloyd checks out the cuts and based on how deep the first cut is, he is going to make a tough choice.

"Professor, come over for a moment please" Lloyd requested as Professor Raine ran over to see the cuts herself

Professor Raine looked at Francelette's arm wounds. She still remembers that Francelette took one of the stab wounds to save Colette from an attack. She is worried about Francelette's safety at this point.

"Lloyd, this first one, just by looking at it, she should have been knocked unconscious even sooner. Its amazing that she was still conscious. Francelette is tougher than she looks" Professor Raine stated while hugging Lloyd.

Lloyd knows that Francelette is a very strong girl based on how she battled the assassin at Osha Trial, and other battles against the Desian group. Lloyd remembers that Francelette saved Colette from what she is going through at least 3 times. Lloyd and Professor Raine still had to look at Francelette's leg wounds. Both of them hope that the cut isn't deep. They both know that Francelette was born with a disability that impacted her walking. If they find out that her leg wound is deep, Lloyd has to make a decision weather to sit her out for a while, or keep her fighting. The moment of truth arrives as Lloyd unwraps the towel on Francelette's leg wound. Little by little, Lloyd unwraps the towel. On his first attempt, the towel produces a little bit of bleeding. Lloyd knows that a little is fine, but it is not over yet as he goes again. Professor Raine gives it a go. She continues the towel unwrapping. What she sees next, drops the chances of Francelette regaining consciousness in the next hour.

"Based on what I see so far, this leg wound is deep. There is a lot of blood on the second portion of the towel" Professor Raine stated as she hugs Lloyd

Lloyd was about to return the professor's hug, when all of a sudden, a sigh of some relief. Francelette's body started moving, a sign that Lloyd and the rest of the team was looking for. She is starting to regain consciousness. The whole team suddenly started to go to the second chosen's side.

"Where am I?" Francelette asked while looking at Lloyd

"You are in the Palmacosta Inn. You were knocked unconscious because of Kratos's stab on your right leg. You never deserved to be knocked unconscious, period" Lloyd told Francelette as he hugs her

Francelette returns Lloyd's hug despite her injured arm. She knows the team took care of her while she was unconscious. While Lloyd and Francelette were hugging each other, in the back of Lloyd's mind, he knows Francelette will ask the big question of if she will be taken off due to her injuries.

"Lloyd, will my injuries keep me off for a bit?" Francelette asked Lloyd as she hugs him

Lloyd knew the question was coming. After all the saves Francelette made to save Colette from what she is feeling, Lloyd now has to tell Francelette weather if she has to take a break or stay in the fighting lines.

"Francelette, me and Professor Raine have examined your arm and leg injuries. Your arm injury is not bad, but your leg one is a different story. Its a deep wound. A lot of blood fell on the towel when we looked at it. Its a miracle you survived" Lloyd commented as Francelette continued the hug

Francelette continued hugging Lloyd. She now knows that if the cut was deeper, she would have died on the spot. She is happy to be alive. Lloyd breaks the hug as the whole team gathered near the thankful second chosen. After gathering around her, Francelette sees someone familiar, her cousin when she was a boy, Kristen. Kristen hugs her now female chosen cousin, happy that Francelette is still alive.

"Francelette, I'm happy your'e alive" Kristen said as she cried on Francelette shoulder

"Kristen, I'm happy too" Francelette said as she cried and returned the hug.

The team now claps for the two reunited cousins, and the miracle of Francelette's survival. Francelette has no clue that her cousin is also a chosen of World Regeneration, until she saw something very familiar. Francelette then asks Kristen to show her the crystal on her neck.

"Cousin, can I please see the crystal on your neck?" Francelette asked as she hugs Kristen

Kristen shows Francelette the crystal, and Francelette is happy to see that her cousin is a Chosen of World Regeneration. One test to see if she is actually one is the angelic wings.

"Cousin, can I see your wings please?" Francelette asked as Kristen turned to her back.

As Kristen turned around, her angel wings grew from her back. The pretty blue wings proved that she is a Chosen of Regeneration. Francelette hugged her cousin. They were ready to regenerate the world no matter the risk. The team now plans the next move.

"Our next move is to talk with the mayor of Palmacosta to learn more about the city and the anti-Desian law. Then, we head to the Peak of a Mountain near here. After that, we train for the second seal of World Regeneration." Lloyd said as the team put their hands in for the team cheer.

The team is about to do a team cheer. A cheer to have the team stay together no matter what happens. Francelette told Lloyd to go first since he is the team captain, but Lloyd had a surprise.

"Before we start the team cheer folks, I have a special announcement to make" Lloyd announced as the whole team looked at him.

Silence fills the room as the team waits for the announcement from Lloyd. The team knows that this announcement changes something in the team. Lloyd now speaks up on the announcement.

"We have a second captain" Lloyd announced as the team got happy.

The team is now wondering who the second captain is. Lloyd now goes to the other room that the team rented. He returns seconds later with a green and yellow badge. The badge had the words "Second Captain", but on the name line, it was missing a name of a player. Lloyd is about to announce the name of that player. The whole team gets exited.

"I know you are all waiting for the announcement of the second captain, but first, lets welcome Kristen to the team" Lloyd said as the whole team clapped and cheered for their officially announced new team member.

The team hugs Kristen for making the team. The team breaks the hug as Lloyd is about to start announcing the second captain. Lloyd starts to speak up as the rest of the team listens.

"The second captain is a person who can lead by example by doing what a team mate does in and out of the field of battle. This person deserves this spot because she has been working hard protecting those who she loves. It has been 3 days that it has been happening. She has protected another chosen despite a physical disability. It takes a lot of courage to do that. Team, while I am the main captain of this team, it is time for me to introduce the second captain" Lloyd said as he starts peeling off the portion where a person's name goes on it.

The team now waits for the name to be revealed, but based on the description of the person, the team made a guess that Francelette is the second captain. Moments later, Francelette's name appears under "Second Captain". The team got happy.

"Francelette, you earned it girl" Lloyd commented as he went over to Francelette to pin the badge on her shirt

The team claps of their newest second captain. They knew that she deserved a spot as a captain for her hard work and dedication to protecting teammates.

"Thanks Lloyd" Francelette said as Lloyd hugged the new second captain

"No Francelette, thank you. You earned this because of your dedication to protecting the team despite your challenges" Lloyd mentioned as Francelette hugs him

With the second captain decided, the team is ready for the team cheer, now led by Francelette and her chosen friends. Francelette now has her wings grow from her back.

"Holy wings…" Francelette chants as all three chosens have their angel wings grow from their backs

All three chosens now have their angel wings shown.

"Guide us to safety on the Journey of Regeneration" Francelette said as all three chosen's angel wings started glowing white

The white glow amazes the rest of the team members. Colette says the next lines of the cheer.

"Goddess Martel, give us thy strength to carry on in the Journey to Regenerate the world, grant us…" Colette said as she allowed Francelette and Kristen to fill in the blanks.

"peace.." Kristen mentioned

"happiness and protection" Francelette filled in

As the chosen say their lines, they all put their hands in the middle as a shining light forms on their crystals. The rest of the team also puts their hands in the middle. Francelette mentions the final part of the cheer.

"Chosens of Regeneration, lets regenerate the world to bring happiness to this world" Francelette chanted as her angelic wings glowed green, Kristen's wings, pink, and Colette's wings glowed yellow.

The trio of chosens floated up to the air to make a light show. Francelette's crutches even floated up with her. They hug each other to make a pink, yellow and green light color combination. They floated down moments later to get ready to go to the next stop, the Mayors office. Lloyd checks on how good Francelette can walk with her leg injury.

"Francelette before we go, I need to test you on your walking. This will tell us if your leg injury is bad. Don't worry, you are still our second captain" Lloyd said as he hugs the second captain.

"Thanks Lloyd" Francelette commented as she returns Lloyd's hug.

Lloyd knows Francelette does not give in to save others. He is now trying to save the second captain from making her leg injury worse by testing it out. While Lloyd is getting the test ready, he has no idea that Kratos set up a trap for both Francelette and the Palmacosta shopkeeper, Chocolat (Chocolate in French)…

Meanwhile in a abandoned house in Palmacosta, Kratos has a red button near a table he is sitting by. He had set up a trap for Francelette when he stabbed her leg. As soon as Francelette fell unconscious during the battle hours ago, he puts a hidden invisible tube inside her leg. Kratos's hope is that once he presses the button, the invisible tube inside Francelette's leg sucks blood out of her, making the second chosen weaker. Once weakened down, Kratos hopes to kill Francelette easily. As far as Chocolat goes, he plans to knock her unconscious and strap bombs on her to kill her. She would be tied to a stick similar to the way that he and the Desians tried to kill Francelette a few days ago. He vows to kill both of them as soon as the team tries to leave Palmacosta.

"(I will kill that pathetic chosen with that pathetic shopkeeper. I will make sure no one ever sees Francelette ever again, not even one trace of her being alive)" Kratos taught to himself as he sees Lloyd and the others go toward the Mayors office through his window

Outside the abandoned house, Lloyd and the team heads to the Mayors office. Lloyd had tested Francelette to see if her leg isn't badly injured, and the test proved that she can continue given the condition that Lloyd will be the one protecting Colette, and she will be protecting her cousin, Kristen. Even with her job switched, Francelette is still happy she gets to protect her life long cousin. Lloyd reminds Francelette that she can still save Colette in the event that he can't get there in time. The team walks toward the Mayors office. The guards are friendly to let them in by opening the doors for them. The team does a salute before they enter.

Inside the Mayors office was a long desk made of wood and granite. There is a wood chair in the center where the Mayor sits. Also inside the office were two plants and flower pots, a big bookshelf containing the Mayor's books, pencils, pens, and paper on the desk, another bookshelf to the right of the entrance, and to the direct right is a stairway that leads downstairs.

The team heads inside to be greeted by the Mayor of Palmacosta. The Mayor salutes to the team and the team does the same thing back as a sign of respect.

"Hello travelers, you must be the chosen group. I welcome you to the city of Palmacosta" The mayor greeted as he bowed to the team

"Yes we are. We are actually a triple chosen group" Lloyd said as he steps forward toward the Mayor.

Lloyd is about to introduce the group to the Mayor, starting with the chosens of World Regeneration. Lloyd tells the three chosens to step forward near him.

"Here are the chosens of Regeneration. To the right of the group is the main chosen. She is the energetic girl, Colette Brunel" Lloyd introduced as Colette saluted the Mayor

"Hello Mr. Mayor, it is nice to meet you" Colette mentioned as she shakes the Mayors hand

"To the far left, we have Kristen, the third chosen of Regeneration. She just recently joined us, and she can't wait to regenerate the world along with Colette and her chosen cousin, Francelette, who is in the middle" Lloyd introduced Kristen as Kristen steps forward

"Hello Mr. Mayor. Im honored to meet you" Kristen said as she saluted the Mayor

"Last in the chosen group, but not the least is the second chosen of regeneration and the second captain of our team. Her name is Francelette and she came here all the way from the real world. She hopes to regenerate the world despite her physical disability. What makes Francelette special is that she loves to protect her friends, even if it means that she will be injured or even have a chance to die. Her courageousness is the reason why she deserved to be a second captain" Lloyd spoke as Francelette stepped forward.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Mayor of Palmacosta" Francelette

"Its a pleasure to meet you, chosens of Regeneration" The mayor said as the chosens and the Mayor saluted each other

The rest of the team introduced themselves and saluted the Mayor as a sign of respect. The team then talks about the anti- Desian law that is on the city.

"Mr. Mayor, we would like to know about your fight with the Desians" Lloyd requested as he steps forward

"I actually hate the Desians. They do horrible things to innocent people who never deserve this" The mayor said as he stands up from his chair

"Makes sense. You see, Francelette fought some of them with us and during one of the fights, a Desian knocked her unconscious and tried to kill her. Sorry Francelette, I had to bring this one up" Lloyd commented as he looked at the Mayor and Francelette

"Don't worry Lloyd, I forgive you" Francelette answered as she and Lloyd did a high five

"I bet it was with all of you, it was easier to save her" The mayor spoke

"Yes Mr. Mayor" Lloyd commented

"A brave chosen is a very strong chosen. She deserves no pain" The Mayor said

The Mayor now talked about the anti-Desian law forced in the city.

"The anti-Desian law was meant to get rid of those Desians, unfortunately they still come and we had to use our resources to fight them off. The only way to fight them is to fight them" The Mayor commented as Colette grabbed Lloyd's attention concerning Francelette

"Lloyd, come here for a moment" Colette called out as she felt Francelette's forehead

Lloyd ran toward Francelette and Colette's side. Colette wants Lloyd to feel Francelette's forehead. As he felt the second captain's forehead, he noticed that Francelette's face is growing a pale color, a sign that Francelette could faint at any moment. Francelette confirmed Lloyd's fears as she suddenly falls to the floor, unconscious, without any warning.

"Francelette, wake up!" Lloyd yelled while shaking the unconscious second chosen

Lloyd tries to shake Francelette to wake her up from unconsciousness, but nothing happens. The team gets scared. They decide to take her to the inn to have her examined. What the team does not know is that Francelette fell unconscious because Kratos had hid a invincible tube inside her leg to suck blood out of her. The team tells the Mayor to pick up the talk at a later time.

Meanwhile in the abandoned house, Kratos is laughing as he sees the team running toward the inn with the unconscious chosen in arms. He just pressed the red button he possessed to suck blood out of Francelette to make her weak and to make himself stronger. Once the blood arrives in tubes near the abandoned house via a machine, he will inject the blood into his blood system to strengthen his own power. He laughs evilly.

(HAHAHAHAHA! I can finally kill that pathetic Francelette. She shall be killed and be wiped from existence)" Kratos taught to himself as he laughed evilly

Inside the Palmacosta Inn, the team is investigating on how Francelette suddenly fell unconscious. Professor Raine tries her first technique of First Aid with her spell words.

Professor Raine raises her staff ready to chant her spell words.

"May the power of healing light come to us" Professor Raine chanted as her staff started to glow with powerful mana.

Her staff started glowing with mana energy. She then points the staff at the unconscious Francelette.

"First Aid!" Professor Raine shouted as she points her staff

The mana energy tries to get to Francelette, but was somehow deflected back. All of a sudden, Francelette's right shorts pocket starts glowing. Lloyd looks inside to grab Luna's summon card. Summon Spirt Luna comes out.

Luna feels Francelette's forehead. Upon feeling it, she felt that Francelette has a fever. To confirm this, she has Lloyd call a doctor in the city.

"Lloyd, I have a bad feeling that Francelette here could have a fever. Can you call a doctor to have the official analysis?" Luna asked as she tried to hold back tears

"Of course Luna. Try not to cry. Ill help you and I promise we will heal her" Lloyd said as he patted Luna's head

Lloyd heads to the nearest doctors stop in the city of Palmacosta. He tries to make it as fast as he can. Meanwhile back in the inn, Luna finds something very odd about Francelette's blood supply.

"Professor Raine, can I speak with you for a moment?" Luna asked as she looks at Francelette's right leg

"Sure" Professor Raine answered as she ran over toward Luna

"I have a hunch on why Francelette fell unconscious. Something feels and looks odd about her right leg. Her veins are supposed to deliver blood throughout the her lower body, but I barley see any blood flowing. My hunch is that someone is sucking blood out of her, but to confirm this, I have to use my ability to look inside Francelette's leg" Summon Spirt Luna spoke as Lloyd gets worried.

Professor Raine is now worried as Francelette is suffering from blood loss and unconsciousness. She tries to hold back tears, but with the fact that someone is trying to kill a chosen who never deserved pain in her mind, she starts to let the tears flow out. Luna tries as hard as she can to comfort her

"I understand Professor, she never deserved this. I agree with you. I promise ill do my best to save her and I will help you to find out who is doing this to her" Luna commented as she helps Professor Raine wipe her tears with her moon towel

"Thanks Luna" Professor Raine said as Luna gets ready to look inside Francelette's leg

"Don't mention it" Luna said as she stated chanting spell words

As Luna started floating up in the air, she chanted spell words.

"May the light show me the path inside the chosen's heart" Luna chanted

As she says these words, she gets enveloped by a white light. She then goes inside the light to turn invincible. As soon as she is invincible, she goes inside Francelette's right leg.

Inside Francelette's right leg, Luna floats toward her veins and what she finds alarms her. Blood is still being sucked out of her by some device. Luna tries to come close to the device, but the suction was too much. She then exits Francelette's right leg.

Back outside, Luna tells Professor Raine the news

"Professor, my fear came true. Francelette's blood is being sucked out of her by a tube, but I can't get it out because its suction is too strong. I have a bad feeling right now. I think Kratos is behind this. He wants to kill Francelette in the worst way possible. If this isn't stopped soon, Francelette's chances to die will jump by more than 30 percent. Even worse is that she could have a fever. Thats 10 percent added if thats the case. We have to tell Lloyd now" Luna commented as she floated down

Luna is floating down to allow the team to ride her moon shaped car. As soon as all the team members came on board, Luna drives her moon car toward the exit and toward the doctors office to have an urgent meeting with Lloyd. She spots Lloyd coming out of the office. She calls him to run back to the inn as fast as possible. Lloyd knows something came up. The team arrives back at the inn ready to conduct an emergency meeting.

"Lloyd, I know I called you too fast, but we have an urgent matter" Luna commented as she and the team sat down around the unconscious second chosen

"What came up?" Lloyd asked very concerned

"Blood is being sucked out of her by an invincible tube inside her right leg. I have an ability that lets me do that. Whats worse is that I have a feeling that Kratos is behind this. He would try to kill Francelette in the worst way possible. If more blood is sucked out of her, she will have a 30 to 70 percent chance of death " Luna spoke as she tries to hold back her tears

Lloyd tries as hard as he can to contain his frustration. The whole team knows that Francelette never deserved pain and death. He vows to avenge her mother and make sure that Kratos pays for what he did to Francelette.

"(Kratos, when I get my hands on you, I will make you pay for what you did to Francelette. She never deserved the pain you gave her. Watch me. We will defeat you.)" Lloyd taught to himself as he makes a fist with his right hand

As the team was talking with each other, the unthinkable happens. Lloyd see's Francelette's body move from the corner of his eye. He alerts the team.

"Francelette is reviving. Its a Martel miracle" Lloyd said as he and the team run toward the second chosen's side

The team watches as Francelette wakes up from her unconsciousness. The team is happy, but there is a hint of sadness this time around as Lloyd will have to break the news of her chance of death. Francelette starts to open her eyes.

"Where am I?" Francelette asked as she woke up

"Were in the Palmacosta inn. We need to talk to you about how you were knocked unconscious. If you taught Kratos knocked you out, your right, but not in the way you think" Lloyd said as he and the team sat on the bed with her.

Francelette looks at Lloyd very curiously. She wants to know why she fainted suddenly. Lloyd speaks up on the subject.

"Kratos is attempting to kill you by sucking the blood out of you. He is using an invincible tube that is inside your right leg to do it. Whats worse is that…" Lloyd cuts himself off out of fear of what Francelette's reaction will be if she hears if she had a chance to die.

Lloyd is trying to hold in the truth that could hurt Francelette, but he knows it will come out at anytime. Francelette looks at Lloyd curiously wanting to know what could happen to her.

"Lloyd, whats wrong?" Francelette asks in a worried way

"Francelette, I never wanted to say this, but based on analysis and what the doctor says, you now have a 30 to 70 percent chance of death. Im sorry Francelette, but its the truth" Lloyd said while crying on Francelette's shoulders

Francelette cries while hugging Lloyd, but what she says next is the reason why Lloyd called her second captain of the team.

"Lloyd, everyone, even if I have a chance to die, I'm not going to give up. Ill live my life to the fullest. All I wanted is for the world to be regenerated and this world to go back to peace and happiness. Even if I do die, promise me, you will regenerate the world" Francelette spoke as the team gathered around the second captain.

"We will make that bas**** pay. You never deserved death. By the way, thats why I chose you as second captain. Your will to live, your belief in friends, and your will to never give up. Even if you die, we will never forget you" Lloyd commented as Genis hugs Francelette

Lloyd now gets off the bed to decide on how to get to their next stop, Honeaseia Peak. Lloyd knows that Francelette is still in danger of death, regardless of any action. Lloyd also knows that Kratos is still around, and if Kratos attempted to kill Francelette, he has a very good chance to do so. Lloyd makes a decision to have some of the mayors guards to protect Francelette.

"I have an idea. Lets talk to the mayor to see if we can borrow some of the guards to protect Francelette" Lloyd suggested as the team gave him a thumbs up sign

Lloyd, Colette, and Genis decides to head to the Mayors office, while Kristen, and Professor Raine stay to guard Francelette.

On the way to the Mayors office, Lloyd noticed some tubes of blood on the ground near an abandoned house. Lloyd has a hunch that this blood in the tubes was the blood sucked out of Francelette. He knows that if Kratos's gadgets are still around, Francelette remains in danger. He has professor Raine to use a needle to take some blood out of the tubes and then use another needle to take a blood sample in a friendly way from Francelette.

"Not a bad idea, but first, lets see if we can disable Kratos's blood sucking device" Professor Raine suggested as the duo look through the window.

Looking through the window, the duo see the house empty, people wise, but a different story on gadget wise. There is a tube connected to a machine that sucks in some substance from somewhere. The already know that the other tube is connected to Francelette's right leg in some way. The team heads inside ready to save some of Francelette's blood and her life.

The trio heads inside the house to find a machine that is still sucking blood out of Francelette. According to the machine, it read that Francelette had 25 percent of blood left inside of her right leg. As Lloyd tries to find a way to stop the machine, he finds a note near the table where the machine is on. He finds fear written on it.

PLANS TO KILL FRANCELETTE

1) Use the machine to suck blood from her- DONE

2) Erase her memories/Everyones memories of her

3) Kill her using a "big shredder"

4) Burn all traces of her

After reading the note, Lloyd wanted to take this piece of evidence to the Mayor. Lloyd is worried about step 2 on Kratos list. The whole team knows that Francelette never deserved to have any of her memories wiped. Professor Raine noticed an off button. With the machine disabled, Francelette's blood supply is safe. The team heads next door to the Mayor's office to have a talk. What they don't know is that someone is about to be in danger in the house...

With the letter in hand, the trio heads inside the Mayor's office as fast as possible. The Mayor noticed the urgency and allowed the team to sit and start talking.

"What is the news on whats going on with Francelette?" The Mayor asked urgently

"Kratos is behind the attack. He planned to kill Francelette in four ways. Those four ways are written in the note I have here" Lloyd spoke as he hands the note over

The Mayor looks at the note and has a very sad reaction. He wants the guards to help Lloyd protect the second chosen.

"Guards, the second chosen, Francelette, is in the inn across from us. Please protect her" The Mayor said as the armed guards get ready to head to the inn

The guards salute the team and head toward the inn. Meanwhile, a scream was heard toward the direction of the abandoned house. The scream is a scream of a young girl in trouble.

"AHHHHH! HELP! I DONT WANNA DIE!" A girls voice echoed

"We have to help her!" Genis yelled as the team saluted the mayor

"Be careful!" The Mayor yelled as the team ran toward the abandoned house

The team runs toward the abandoned house to find another door inside of it. They hear the young girl yelling and fighting for her life. The team heads inside to see something and someone they did not want to see. They saw Kratos waiting for the young girl to be lowered into some machine. The team alarms Kratos and grabs his attention away from the girl.

"KRATOS!" Lloyd yelled getting the murderers attention.

Kratos turns around and has a red aura around his body. He tries to attack LLoyd, but Genis steps in front and uses his yo-yo weapon to stop the hit. Kratos gets angry as his red aura grows.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT OF MY WAY! FRANCELETTE SHALL DIE MY WAY!" Kratos yelled as he tries to press a button on the machine that is below the girl in distress

The machine comes to life as rotating blades start moving in a circle fashion at a moderate speed. Kratos holds up a piece of paper and is about to show the team on how he plans to kill Francelette with the machine in motion.

"WATCH ME Lloyd, I WILL KILL FRANCELETTE, COLETTE AND ANYONE ELSE WHO GETS IN MY WAY!" Kratos yelled as he throws the piece of paper into the machine

As soon as the paper touched the rotating blades. The blades start to shred the paper to pieces, but after the paper was shredded, there was a flame that went through each blade. Lloyd now knows that Kratos is planning to kill Francelette and the trapped girl with the shredder.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS KRATOS!" Lloyd yelled as he tries to stop the machine

Kratos notices that Lloyd is going for the machine to stop it. Kratos turns around and tries to stab Lloyd, but Genis stood in front and used his yo-yo weapon to stop the attack. Lloyd presses the button to stop the shredder.

"FRANCELETTE SHALL DIE!" Kratos yelled as he tries to stab the helpless girl's legs.

Kratos tries to stab the girl's legs, but out of nowhere, a barrier appeared around the girl and protected her. Lloyd notices that the barrier is green colored meaning that from out of nowhere, Francelette saved the girl. His thoughts were confirmed when he hears her voice in his head.

"Lloyd, Im not going to sit around and watch my friend be hurt. That angelic barrier I just used is to protect her. Be fast in grabbing her because once I fall unconscious in the inn, that barrier will also be taken down" Francelette's voice rang in Lloyd's head

Lloyd knows that Francelette is trying to help them out in any way possible. He also found out that Francelette is using her own energy to produce the barrier. He now runs for the girl to try to grab her. Lloyd jumps up toward the string and cuts it with the girl in hand. Genis is still fighting against Kratos to keep him distracted. With the girl saved, Lloyd jumps off the shredder to get to safety and grabs Genis before Kratos got a chance to attack trio heads to the inn to see Francelette while Kratos retreats back to another area taking his gadgets with him.

Back inside the inn, Francelette drops the barrier that she put up to protect the girl who she called a friend. Francelette sees Lloyd returning to the inn and she waves at them to say "welcome back". Professor Raine opens the door so that Lloyd and the others can come in. As soon as Lloyd came in, Francelette was in shocked on who Kratos tried to kill

"Hello Francelette" Lloyd greeted as Francelette had a shocked expression on

Lloyd sees Francelette's shocked expression and tries to comfort her. Francelette looks at the now unconscious girl. She can't believe it, but what she sees of the girl made her recognize who she is. The girl is wearing an animie style outfit. A black dress, with black shorts, followed by black socks to her knees, and black shoes. There is also a red bow tie Lloyd notices this event.

"You know who this is Francelette?" Lloyd asks as he looks at Francelette.

"Lloyd, this is…I can't believe it, its my friend Jennifer. We met each other in the real world. Im glad we got to save her" Francelette said as she strokes Jennifer's hair

"No Francelette, you saved her, thanks to your Angelic Barrier. You may be using your energy to use the skill but you did that to save a friend. This is for you" Lloyd said as he hands Francelette an Apple gel

"Thanks Lloyd" Francelette said as she eats the apple gel

"Your welcome second chosen" Lloyd said as he hugs Francelette

Francelette feels her energy coming back to her as she eats the apple gel. She feels ready to come back to battle, but with her leg and arm still injured, she has to wait for a while. As she finishes her apple gel, Jennifer's body started moving. Francelette is happy.

"Where am I?" Jennifer asks as she starts to open her eyes

"You are in the Palmacosta inn in the Symphonia world. You may want to look at the person to your right" Lloyd mentioned as Jennifer looked at Francelette

Jennifer looked at Francelette who was very happy. As she looked at her, she noticed that she had a cruxis crystal, just like her. Jennifer hugs Francelette

"Francelette, I finally meet you here. I know you were a boy in Los Angeles, but I never imagined to meet you as a girl" Jennifer said as she cried

"Jennifer, its good to see you, and I notice you have a Cruxis crystal on your neck. It must mean you are a chosen of Regeneration" Francelette said as her angel wings grew from her back.

"Yes Francelette, I am" Jennifer commented as her angel wings grew from her back.

Jennifer's angel wings are pink and yellow with a green outline glow. With Jennifer marked as a chosen, she becomes the fourth chosen. The chosens now are Francelette, Jennifer, Colette, and Kristen. The chosen group is now stronger. The team of four chosens is about to head for Hakonesia Peak to get ready for seal number 2, but they have no idea that something bad will happen in Palmacosta on their way.

[Chapter 12 preview in Francelette's POV]

My life may be in danger, but Im not going to give in. We head to the peak only to be turned back after Chocolat, the shopkeeper is in trouble. Ive had enough of this! So many innocent people being hurt, hurt that they never deserved! Im forced to battle Kratos again, but this time something looks really bad.

Next time: "Francelette VS Kratos II: A Horrible Injury Gets Worse"

Chapter Date: July 10th, 2014

**Authors Notes**

I would like to thank DAve and Bob for helping me out with the story.

It will be Francelette VS Kratos, but there will be a life draining chain attached to Francelette's right leg. It will suck the life out of her every 30 seconds.

Next chapter will contain profanity


	12. Love, Dangers, and Twists

Welcome to the next chapter of the story. Here are the headlines;

ALERT: Chapter contains profanity

A. Heading to the Peak- The team sets for the Hakonesia Peak hoping for a chance to cross the mountain, but a man inside a cabin wants a spirtua Statue. The team is on their way to get the statue..

B. Trouble in Palmacosta- As the team tries to go to find the statue, a resident of Palmacosta stops them and asks them to return after trouble brews in the city.

C. Francelette VS Kratos II- Kratos has returned to Palmacosta hoping to kill Francelette. Francelette and Kratos does battle, but something looks off…

D. Angelic Human Fast Pass- With Francelette terribly injured, Luna contacts Lord Remiel to conduct an emergency meeting to turn Francelette into an Angelic Human. Her prayers are answered and the team is about to take a fast pass to Francelette angelic human life.

HERE WE GO! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

[Last time on "The Journey of Four Chosens"

"No Francelette, you saved her, thanks to your Angelic Barrier. You may be using your energy to use the skill but you did that to save a friend. This is for you" Lloyd said as he hands Francelette an Apple gel

"Thanks Lloyd" Francelette said as she eats the apple gel

"Your welcome second chosen" Lloyd said as he hugs Francelette

Francelette feels her energy coming back to her as she eats the apple gel. She feels ready to come back to battle, but with her leg and arm still injured, she has to wait for a while. As she finishes her apple gel, Jennifer's body started moving. Francelette is happy.

"Where am I?" Jennifer asks as she starts to open her eyes

"You are in the Palmacosta inn in the Symphonia world. You may want to look at the person to your right" Lloyd mentioned as Jennifer looked at Francelette

Jennifer looked at Francelette who was very happy. As she looked at her, she noticed that she had a cruxis crystal, just like her. Jennifer hugs Francelette

"Francelette, I finally meet you here. I know you were a boy in Los Angeles, but I never imagined to meet you as a girl" Jennifer said as she cried

"Jennifer, its good to see you, and I notice you have a Cruxis crystal on your neck. It must mean you are a chosen of Regeneration" Francelette said as her angel wings grew from her back.

"Yes Francelette, I am" Jennifer commented as her angel wings grew from her back.

Jennifer's angel wings are pink and yellow with a green outline glow. With Jennifer marked as a chosen, she becomes the fourth chosen. The chosens now are Francelette, Jennifer, Colette, and Kristen. The chosen group is now stronger. The team of four chosens is about to head for Hakonesia Peak to get ready for seal number 2, but they have no idea that something bad will happen in Palmacosta on their way.]

**Current Scene**

**Location: Palmacosta Inn**

**Team Mood: Very Worried (Francelette's death chance at 70 percent)**

It is now mid afternoon on a Saturday. The chosen group is in the Palmacosta inn planning their next move to head to the next seal of world regeneration. They know they have to watch their sights after Kratos nearly killed Francelette during the duel a day ago. Lloyd knows that Francelette has a chance of death every moment that the team moves with her injuries and blood loss. He decides the best idea for the moment is to have her ride in a transport device so that Francelette won't get further injured from walking a long distance. Genis heads to the Mayors office to arrange transportation after a quick chat with Francelette.

"Francelette, I know you are injured, but we will not leave you behind" Genis said as he holds his hand up high

"I know Genis. You and the rest of the team are amazing. Thanks for helping me" Francelette commented as they high five each other

Genis gets ready to go to the mayors office with Lloyd to arrange transportation for Francelette. He comes back just five minutes later to surprise everyone with the transportation. Genis knocks on the door and Lloyd answers

"Wow Genis that was super fast. It looks perfect" Lloyd said with amazement

"Francelette has saved Colette from certain death. Its only fair to help her out" Genis said while Lloyd leads him inside

As the duo are going inside, Colette, Jennifer and Kristen helped their third chosen outside to the transport van. As soon as the four chosens are outside, Francelette is amazed at what the team did to help her out. Her transport wheelchair was equipped with a black seat with her name printed in white. The wheels were designed with flowers on the side. The rest of the chair was with black and white stripes like a zebra. Francelette was happy about it.

"Thank you so much for helping me" Francelette said as she cried tears of joy

"Francelette, you are so welcome. After you saved Colette from harm, I think it is time to do something for you. You always go back to saving the world. I don't blame you" Lloyd commented as Genis puts Francelette's crutches/swords in the back

"Francelette, Im going to test something on you. My hunch is that Kratos is sucking blood out of you from your right leg. We found a tube earlier with blood in it. The only way to test it is to take some blood from you. Now you don't have to say yes right away" Professor Raine commented as she gets a needle ready and takes out the tube.

Francelette looks at the tube. As she looks at it, the blood inside the tube flows up and down. Francelette makes her choice.

"Professor Raine, even if there is a now 71 percent chance for my death, ill do it. If it puts us one step closer to Kratos, Ill gladly do it to make sure we can catch him" Francelette commented as she smiled with her eyes closed.

"I need your right arm please" Professor Raine requested as she got the needle out and ready

Francelette brings out her right arm ready for a friendly stab. Professor Raine pokes her arm and some blood gets sucked into the needle. As soon as she gets enough, she stops it and puts a band aid application on Francelette's arm.

"That will be 100 gald plus rent please" Professor Raine joked as Francelette smiled with her

Professor Raine studies the sample from Francelette and the blood taken from Kratos's tube. She finds out the color is the same, the texture is the same. Her fear of Kratos is there. She thinks of a plan to make sure that Francelette's legs can't be targeted for more blood.

"Francelette, I have an idea to make sure your legs can't be a target. Wearing pants might save you" Professor Raine said as she brings out a plastic bag with costume made pants

The costume made pants have a blue and white outline with the words second chosen in the middle. on the top of bottom of the pants happens to be Francelette's name on them. There is also a zipper, which lets Francelette turn the pants into shorts in an instant.

"Great idea. Thanks Professor" Francelette said with a smile.

"Lets get you changed inside" Professor Raine said as the team takes Francelette out of the wheelchair into the inn's dressing room.

Francelette puts enough weight on her right leg to be able to walk on it to the restroom. The team waits for her to finish dressing up. 4 minutes later, Francelette comes out with her chosen shirt, her new pants, her chosen shoes, and a blue and white hand band. She puts her other clothes into the plastic bag to take with her. With her in her new clothes, the team is ready to go. They have no clue that Kratos is about to strike again ready to attempt to kill Francelette.

With Proffessor Raine as a healer, she pushes Francelette and the team toward the Mayors office to tell him about their next plans.

"Mr. Mayor, we are now planning to depart Palmacosta for the meantime to continue the journey of world regeneration" Lloyd commented as the Mayor looked at Francelette

"Certainly, go for it. Make sure that the world is regenerated and keep Francelette safe" The mayor said as he saluted the team

The team saluted the Mayor. Francelette saluted the mayor from her chair. The team heads out toward the Hakonesia Peak, but they have no clue that Kratos is hiding back in Palmacosta ready to trap Chocolat and to make Francelette's leg and arm injury even worse.

Meanwhile back in Palmacosta, Kratos emerges from his hideout in the city. He looks to make sure that the chosen group went toward the peak. Kratos then looks at the inn as a possible base of operations. He makes sure that the innkeeper is not inside the inn. Kratos is happy as he can continue his plan. He goes inside the inn to set up a trap for shopkeeper Chocolat. He looks through his binoculars to see where the shopkeeper is. Happily looking through the window, he points a marker toward Chocolat and shoots it. The marker is invincible and doesn't make contact, but Kratos tracks it on a computer he had set up. It hits his target. Chocolat has no clue that she is about to be trapped. Kratos then sets up the execution table and rope . He remembered that he failed to kill Francelette with the same tool. He sets up the rest of the trap…

On the road toward Hakonesia peak, Francelette and Colette sit together on the wheelchair. The wheelchair can hold two passengers. They sat together to make assure Francelette's safety. Colette starts a conversation with the injured second chosen.

"Francelette, now that we have a chance to talk together, I would like to personally thank you for saving my life for the last 3 days. You risked your own life to save another chosen like me even if you have a chance to die. Im happy to have met someone like you" Colette spoke as she touches Francelette's right leg

"Colette, I feel the same for you. You are an amazing girl who deserves to save the world and not to die. Im happy too to have have met someone like you" Francelette said as she touched Colette's left leg

As the two chosens were touching each others legs, Colette and Francelette's cheeks started to go red. Lloyd noticed this and saw a potential partnership in the near future.

"It looks like love could be in the air with you two" Lloyd commented as he did a wink at Francelette and Colette.

The chosen duo hug and kiss each other. Lloyd is happy to see it happen as he took a photo with his camera. The team's love moment went on for a while, but they move on to the peak knowing that Francelette has a chance of death every day that Kratos is pushes the wheelchair holding the duo chosens. He has no clue that something worse is about to happen in Palmacosta to Chocolat and eventually, Francelette. The team is nearing the peak.

At the Hakonesia Peak, the team stops by for a quick pit stop. The peak was with one house, a garden, and near the gate are two guards blocking the way. The gate leads to Asguard and the path to the forth seal and the Tower of Salvation. A resident near the house on the right side welcomed the team.

"I welcome you travelers to the Hakonesia Peak" A resident welcomed the team

The team and the resident saluted each other as the team enters the Peak. As they walked, the resident noticed Francelette in the wheelchair. The resident took out a paper and looked at the picture on the "Chosen of the Week" section of the news. The resident found a match that she did not like.

"She looks weak. Cant walk. She's like meh…" the unknown resident said quietly

The team did not hear the comment and went on toward the house. Inside the house are two beds with gray sheets and mattresses. Also inside was a bookshelf, and everything else in a regular house, but this house also has a stand for a statue and a book of some type. The homeowner welcomes them.

"Hello travelers. Welcome to the peak" The homeowner said

The team and the homeowner did the salute and Lloyd got curious about the book.

"Sir, what is the book over here?" Lloyd asked as he tried to touch the book

"Sorry but the book can't be touched with out a certain chosen. This book is the Book of Seals. It shows the location of all the seals of the Journey of Regeneration" The homeowner said

"We have four chosens here. Is it ok if we can try them out?" Lloyd asked as Professor Raine got Francelette read

"Sure of course, but if your not one of them, you have to get me the Spirtua Statue found in Thoda Island" The homeowner said

"We understand the conditions sir" Genis said as he got to carry Francelette off with Professor Raine

Jennifer, Colette, Kristen and Francelette lineup behind the Book of Seals. They are now ready to test if they can open the book. Jennifer tries to touch the book, but the book sends a shockwave through her.

"Im not the one" Jennifer commented disappointed

"Don't worry Jennifer, there are three more chances" Kristen commented trying to make her feel better

Kristen goes for the book, but the same shock happens and she is denied the book. Only Colette and Francelette remain. As Colette tries to go to the book, Francelette's legs give out and she falls to the floor. Lloyd helps her back to the chair.

"Can I bring to book to her when it is her turn?" Lloyd asked the homeowner

"Sure. I don't mind" The homeowner said as he saluted the injured chosen

Colette takes her turn on the book. For a moment, the book glows yellow, but does not open.

"Wow, so close mam" The homeowner said as he gets ready to hand the book to Francelette

"Francelette, you can do it. No matter what we all love you" Lloyd said to encourage Francelette on

The homeowner hands the book to Francelette. The team is counting on Francelette to open the book. She touches the book.

As Francelette touches the book, the book glows yellow. The yellow glow is reacting to Francelette's Cruxis crystal on her neck by glowing yellow. All of a sudden, the buckle of the book opens along with the book. It opens slowly with a yellow glow. The team covers their eyes to avoid blindness. As the glow stops, the book is open and the homeowner congratulates the second chosen.

"Congratulations to you chosen of regeneration" The homeowner excitedly said as he extends his hand out

"Thank you sir. Im actually the second chosen. The other chosens are the rest of them" Francelette said as she shakes the homeowners hand

"Amazing.." The homeowner said as he was cut off by a loud running resident

"FRANCELETTE, COLETTE, LLOYD! TROUBLE!" Someone yelled from outside

The worried resident ran inside the peak into the house as fast as possible.

"What's wrong?" Lloyd asked very concerned

"Chocolat is in danger and the Desians have entered town! I have a bad feeling that Kratos is about to kill her!" The resident yelled

The team got ready to leave for Palmacosta. As they left, Francelette asks about the book.

"Is it ok if we keep the book?" Francelette asks the homeowner

"Sure Francelette, its yours" The homeowner said as he smiled

"Francelette, get ready for a bumpy ride. Hang on tight" Lloyd said as Francelette hanged on to the handles and stopped her seatbelt.

Colette hopped onto the other seat with Francelette to ride together. Lloyd starts pushing the wheelchair as fast as possible to make it on time to Palmacosta. They have no clue that Kratos is going to force Francelette to battle for her life or her death.

As Lloyd pushed Francelette's wheelchair, Francelette and Colette are touching each others legs while their cheeks turn red again like earlier. They both hugged each other as tight as possible. Colette knows that Francelette is in danger of death every day with Kratos on the streets. Colette and Francelette start a conversation.

"Francelette, I know you have a high chance of death, but your love and happiness have touched us all. There is no way that we will forget you even if you died today. We all love you, especially me" Colette commented while blushing and touching Francelette's right leg

"Colette, I love the team and I love you too. Im going to live life to the fullest no matter what. Kratos will pay for what he did to me and to Lloyd" Francelette spoke as she touches Colette's legs and starts blushing

"Francelette, you are so courageous. You fought an assassin by yourself, you risked your life to save mine, you got injured to save me from pain. You may be someone else and a different gender before, but to me and the team, no matter what you are, you are our loving teammate and angel. Nothing will change that" Colette spoke while crying on Francelette's shoulder

Francelette hugs Colette as she is crying. She knows what Colette is saying is true. Lloyd now pushes the team toward Palmacosta. They know that Kratos is planning something bad. Lloyd hopes that Francelette can stay out for one fight, but they are about to find out.

The team arrives in Palmacosta looking at an execution stick in the middle of the town hall. Lloyd noticed that Chocolat is strapped to the stick. He remembered that Kratos tried to kill Francelette the same way. He also remembered that Francelette was saved by summon spirit Luna. The team spots a watching spot near a wall with a peek through hole. Genis saw the set up and he knows it was the same one. As the team was looking through the hole, Francelette sensed alot of danger in the town.

"I don't know, but I feel that there is an evil presence here. Be careful guys" Francelette warned as her angel wings grew

"We will second chosen" Lloyd answered as the team works through the hole

Through the hole, Kratos is about to start the ceremony.

"We are gathered here Desians to execute Chocolat of Palmacosta for not allowing the Desians in the town. We are also gathered here to wipe out Francelette from existence!" Kratos yelled as the Desians cheered

"Oh my f-ing god. This again" Lloyd said from outside the hole

Colette knows why Lloyd is frustrated. She tries hard to comfort him, but comes up empty. As the ceremony continued, Francelette's wings started glowing.

"Francelette, whats wrong?" Lloyd asks the worried chosen

"Its a weird feeling, but somehow I need to save Chocolat from this in a way. Even if it means blood loss, Im not going to let her get hurt" Francelette spoke as Lloyd helps her out from her wheelchair

"Francelette, be careful" Lloyd said as Francelette got ready.

"I need some cover first" Francelette requested as Lloyd looks through the hole.

"The only cover I found for you is a bunker near Chocolat. Get there without being detected then go for that save" Lloyd instructed as Francelette went up to go for the bunker

Francelette started to crawl as quietly as possible toward the bunker inside the wall. A entrance way leads her downstairs. She goes down the stairs in crawling mode. A bunker greats her on the bottom of the stairs. She hides her angel wings to avoid detection. Francelette then goes toward the bunker. She sees Kratos ready to kill Chocolat. She knows its either Chocolat dies or she saves her life. The ceremony reaches the end point where he gets ready to kill Chocolat.

"As order of the Desians, Chocolat will now receive death!" Kratos yelled as the Desians cheered.

Kratos walks toward the unconscious Chocolat. He attempts to swing his sword at Chocolat's head, but Francelette flies in to take the attack on her right arm. At the same time, Francelette unties Chocolat and files her out with her grown angel wings without being detected. Francelette sees the blood on her arm and she knows she has to get back fast. She gets as far as the exit toward outside before fainting. Lloyd spots her and Chocolat unconscious on the ground. Professor Raine, Genis and Lloyd run over to Francelette and Chocolat.

"Professor Raine and Geinis, go for the carry" Lloyd instructed as he helps the unconscious Francelette toward her wheelchair

As soon as the team puts the unconscious chosen and shopkeeper in the wheelchair, Colette sits with both of them and holds on to them to protect them from falling off. Lloyd starts to drive the team toward the Inn to avoid detection. They have no clue that Kratos is on his way to force Francelette to battle him.

The team arrives at the inn to examine Francelette's arm. Blood is dripping down from it. Colette covers the wound with her extra shirt. The team now hopes that Francelette's death chance doesn't skyrocket. Colette sits on the bed besides her unconscious chosen partner hoping that she will regain consciousness soon. As she sat down, the team heard a loud explosion from outside the inn. Lloyd goes through the window to find smoke rising from Chocolat's shop.

"Kratos is in the city! Colette, hide Francelette and Chocolat!" Lloyd instructed as Colette and Kristen carries the unconscious chosen and shopkeeper into the bathroom area.

Lloyd knows that Francelette is very weak and wants her hidden from Kratos. As Lloyd continues to look out the window, he spots Kratos heading toward the inn. Genis guards the bathroom door leading to Francelette's location. Kratos kicks down the inn door starling the other inn residents. As Kratos looks for his target, he spots Lloyd in the way. He gets angry.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY! FRANCELETTE DESERVES DEATH!" Kratos yelled as he tries to shove Lloyd out of the way

Lloyd stands up to Kratos by shoving him back. Kratos falls down on the floor in pain. He then tries to reach for his pocket, but Lloyd swings his sword toward Kratos's arm and attacks him. Kratos is knocked off the button. Kratos jumps up and tries to get to Genis at the restroom door. Genis sends Kratos back with a fireball spell. Kratos's shirt catches on fire and slowly burns away. Kratos slashes his two swords on the floor and a fang comes out of it toward Genis. Genis tries to dodge the move, but the fang is too fast and knocks Genis toward the door. His head hits the door and is knocked unconscious instantly. Kratos sees that the door is now open. He makes a run for it, but Colette hears it and makes a barrier outside the door from inside the bathroom. The barrier sends him back. Kratos then goes for his button and presses it. A beeping noise is heard from the bathroom. Colette and Kristen listens for it and finds out that its very close by. The duo fears the worse when the beeping is closer to Francelette. They searched through Francelette's body and finds something horrible. Colette picks up the round circle device with a fuse on it. Kristen knows that it is a bomb by looking at it. Colette also noticed that the bomb was tied to Francelette's pants with 7 knots.

"Colette, protect your partner, Ill tell Lloyd" Kristen said as she looks through the keyhole.

Kristen looks through the keyhole and finds Kratos running away, Genis unconscious, and Lloyd running to the door. Kristen lets him in.

"Lloyd, its a bomb!" Colette yelled as the duo of chosens gets Francelette to the bed.

Lloyd looks at Francelette's pants and finds the bomb tied to her legs and arms. He knows he has to hurry to save Francelette. The team starts to untie the knots, but as they do, the beeping starts getting more faster. Lloyd makes a hunch.

"Colette, my hunch right now is that Kratos made this bomb to kill Francelette as soon as we untie the bomb. TO confirm this, ill have professor Raine do the next one" Lloyd commented as Professor Raine got ready to untie a knot.

Professor Raine now unties the knot near Francelette's right leg. As soon as she attempts to unite the knot, the beeping slowly gets faster. Lloyds hunch is right on track. As soon as Professor Raine gets the knot untied, the beeping got faster. Lloyd and the rest of the team gets very scared about what could happen to Francelette.

"Guys, I'm scared. She could die on the spot today. She is innocent to die like this" Lloyd cries on Professor Raine's shoulder

"Im scared too. We all are Lloyd, but on the other side of things, she saved us from the pain she is going through. I think its fair to save her life" Professor Raine commented as she hugs Lloyd

Five minutes after trying to untie the bomb, Kratos breaks the other door to get to the inn. He then runs toward Francelette with the sword in hand. Lloyd noticed it and stopped the sword from getting close with Francelette's crutch. Kratos tries again this time going after Francelette's left leg, but Lloyd got to use Francelette's other crutch to stop it. Kratos is angry again as he glows a red aura.

"FRANCELETTE DESERVES TO DIE! SHE WILL NEVER EXIST AGAIN!" SHE SHALL NEVER BE REMEMBERED!" Kratos yelled as an unknown person tried the 'through ball' to try to attack Francelette

The unknown person who has angel wings slowly making her way to an unconscious Francelette. Genis notices this and tries to do a fireball, but the person dodges it and stabs a sword through Francelette's arm. A lot a blood splatters from the wound toward the wall and the bed. The person then leaves with Kratos running from the scene. Lloyd is about to find out if Francelette will die. Suddenly, Luna comes out of nowhere to see what happened to her chosen partner.

"Oh my Martel! Its horrible. I have a bad feeling that she will die in a few hours based on what I have seen so far. Kratos will pay for this" Luna commented as she cried on her partners shoulder

Lloyd and the team are hoping for a Martel miracle. They all know that Francelette never deserved death. Suddenly Luna speaks up on a potential plan.

"There is a way to remove all of her death chances. She has to be a full angelic human. Instead of being one of the other, she can be both, but in order to do this, we have to have an urgent meeting with Lord Remiel. Only he can decide if Francelette can get a free pass. If it is denied, I hate to say it, but Francelette has no chance of survival after that. She has to go to all four seals and the Tower of Salvation to become a full angel. This is our last chance to save her now" Luna explained as Colette wraps another shirt around her partners wounds.

Lloyd knows that the bomb is still strapped to Francelette's pants. They decide to change her pants to her skirt and make sure that the bomb will explode in a nearby river area. Lloyd goes to the Mayors office to get help.

"Lloyd, I see what Kratos is trying to do. Ill make sure the bomb will explode elsewhere. You keep the pants" The Mayor said as he removes the bomb from the pants without uniting the knots

"Amazing. Thank you Mayor" Lloyd said as the Mayor gives Francelette's pants to Lloyd

"Keep Francelette, the second chosen safe and alive. She never deserved to go through all this pain she is enduring" The Mayor said as he hugs Lloyd

"Mr. Mayor, we will" Lloyd saluted the Mayor as he leaves to get back to the inn

As Lloyd heads back to the inn, Kratos and the unknown person is following close behind. Lloyd enters the inn to see Francelette still unconscious on the bed. Just as Lloyd tries to sit down with the unconscious chosen, Kratos runs in and tries to grab LLoyd from behind and choke him, but Colette sees it happen and just flings her plastic frisbee to save him. Kratos then runs toward Colette to try to attack her, but Genis comes out of hiding under the bed and sticks out his Yo-yo weapon to save her. The unknown person then tries to stab Francelette's legs, but out of nowhere, summon spirit Luna is summoned out and takes the hit on her arm. She fights back with a blinding light attack. The person is blinded, but Kratos spots it and attempts to slash Francelette's throat, but Lloyd uses one of her crutches to save her again. As the action was going on, Francelette regains consciousness, but the sight of Kratos wants to make her hide under the covers. She tries to roll the sheets open, but the pain in her arms and legs slows her down. Kratos takes his chance to stab Francelette's right leg. He jumps on the bed and turns the sharp part of his sword toward the second chosen's leg. Francelette still goes fast enough to avoid a stab that could have killed on on the spot. All of a sudden, she stands up from the bed and faces her attacker.

"KRATOS, YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME AND MY FRIENDS!" Francelette yelled as she got up from her bed without her crutches

"YOU DESERVE TO DIE! NO ONE DESERVES TO PUT YOU IN THEIR MEMORIES!" Kratos yelled as the unknown person silently slips a life sucking device on Francelette's right leg.

The team has no clue that Kratos's plans to kill Francelette on the spot have started. Kratos now says the words that the team hates to hear with Francelette dangerously injured.

"YOU WILL BATTLE ME NOW!" Kratos exclaimed as Francelette flinched at the the request

"NO WAY! YOU DESERVE TO BE IN JAIL!" Francelette yelled as she stabs her crutches on the floor

Lloyd gets happy that Francelette is defending herself, but what happens next makes Lloyd worry even further.

"Activate the device my servant!" Kratos exclaimed to his partner, the unknown person

"She shall die, cause she is like meh!" The unknown angel winged person yelled as she goes outside.

Lloyd tries to follow the unknown person, but Kratos blocks him and slashes his arm with the sword. Lloyd continues to fight through, but as soon as he got the chance, he spots a blue energy stream being sucked out of Francelette and going directly to Kratos. Genis goes on the bed and finds the life sucking device. He then tries to get the device off before Francelette gets even worse. All of a sudden, Francelette moved toward her crutch on her bed and finds Kratos not looking, and swings toward his head. She can't believe her luck when Kratos doesn't respond after the hit. Lloyd pats Francelette on the head for the knockout.

"That was awesome cousin" Kristen commented as she hugs her cousin

The team looks at the second chosen very carefully. All of a sudden, Francelette falls to the floor, unconscious again. The team thinks about Luna's fast pass to an angelic human offer.

"Lloyd, I think its time to decide on Luna's offer. Francelette is getting closer to death with every save she makes from now on. She has saved us from pain, now its time to save her life. Lets make her an angelic human" Genis said with concern over Francelette's life

"Luna, can we talk to you for a moment?" Lloyd asked the summon spirt

"Sure" Luna responded as she looked at her unconscious partner's state

Lloyd makes sure that the unknown person is not around before the discussion begins. He finds the girl going toward the field in the direction of the Hakonesia Peak

"Luna, I think its time to play the Angelic Human Fast Pass card. If Kratos even stabs a little wound into Francelette, she could be as good as dead in an instant. She deserves to be angel for her heroic efforts for saving us from her pain" Lloyd commented as Luna floated down to eye level

"Yes Lloyd, she deserves to be an angelic human. Im going to make an emergency meeting with Remiel. The only thing with this idea is that it could take as long as 2 days to meet him, but I just hope he isn't busy in the Angelic Realm of Martel" Luna spoke as she examines Francelette's injuries.

"How would you contact him?" Lloyd asked curiously as Luna took out what is similar to a cell phone

"I got this thing. Its what you humans call a cell phone. We call it the Spirit Phone. This lets us talk to the other summon spirits, summoners, and chosens. It also lets us contact Lord Remiel" Luna commented as Lloyd and the team gets excited

"Lets do this!" Colette yelled as Luna started dialing Lord Remiel's number

Luna starts to dial Lord Remiel's number…

ANGELIC REALM

Somewhere in the sky is the Angelic Realm, full of angels and those who went to heaven from the world. In this realm lies Remiel, the watcher over the world. He is resting on his bed when he gets a phone call.

" A phone call at this time?" Lord Remiel questioned as he looked at the caller Id on the phone

Remiel could not believe that Luna is calling. He answers the call.

"Lord Remiel speaking" Remiel started

"Thank Martel you picked up. We need to set up an emergency meeting now!" Luna shouted through the phone in worry

"Whats going on?" Remiel questioned knowing Luna's worried tone was.

"Its Francelette! Her life is in danger! Kratos injured her to the point she could die with just one stab of a sword! We need to set up an Angelic Human meeting now!" Luna yelled in fear of Francelette's death chance

"Your fast pass is approved. He will pay for this. Lets do this in seal 2 in Balacruf to the east of the Hakonesia Peak" Remiel requested

"Yes Lord. We will be there as soon as possible. Thank you so much" Luna said

"Luna, Francelette deserves life ,not death. Lets all keep that in our minds" Lord Remiel said as he hangs up

PALMACOSTA

The team is now getting the answer from Luna.

"Fast pass approved with no conditions. We head to Balacruf in 3 minutes" Luna commented as she carries Francelette and her crutches onto the wheelchair. Colette also sits with her unconscious chosen partner. Luna notices that Colette blushed as soon as she sits with Francelette.

"This is what they both deserved, love, not pain. Francelette and Colette showed the team that love can be spread" Luna commented as she kisses both Colette and her unconscious summon partner.

"No time to lose now. Its now or never. Francelette never deserved to die. We have to make it there. Pack up team, its time to go" Lloyd said as the team got ready

As they are packing up, they have no idea that the unknown person is about to betray her servant Kratos to join them.

Colette and Luna now hop on to the wheelchair to be with their unconscious chosen partner. Colette buckles in Francelette's seatbelt as well as her own. Luna disables her floating powers to sit down with the duo and holds on to them to make sure they don't fall off. Lloyd starts pushing the chair toward the store. He buys ten apple gels, two orange gels, and 10 life bottles. After the store, the team sets off for Balacrof to start the meeting.

[Closing Song: "Overfly" (Sword Art Online ending 2, English version by AmaLee- Full song

Hands up high Raise them high And cast your worries to the sky There's no doubt Not one doubt As I make my wish and let it cry out If I gathered all the love in my heart That grows with every passing day I would find a confusing puzzle That changes and rearranges Will I ever find my place? I'm not sure Or will I forever feel insecure? And the moment all the questions fade I notice my tears But can't hold them back Maybe it's too late I've lost my chance All of my questions shall go unanswered Will I keep fighting to find the light or Will I descend to a bitter end? *Hands up high Raise them high And cast your worries to the sky If you can't stand Then take my hand And I will rise to fight by your side My beating heart is burning on And as it races I realize There's no doubt Not one doubt As I make my wish and let it cry out I have always danced to my own beat But you always throw me out of sync 'Cause around you I am holding back And I'm mastering a fake brave smile Maybe it's too late I've lost to my dreams All of my wishes come true only here If I wake up now, I'll lose this moment I fear my dreams will fade around me I'm so close yet so far I can't reach out to where you are I'd give my heart I'd give my soul But some things are not in our control Your hand's not meant for me to hold And I'll be lonely when you're gone I'm aware So aware Only through my memory you'll be there It's not the destiny that I've dreamed of And as I cry I know this is goodbye How can I ever reach you When I can't even see the sky Repeat at end*]

[Coming up on the next "The Journey of Five Chosens"

The team heads to Balacrof to get Francelette to become an angelic human, but they have no clue that the unknown person who injured Francelette is also a chosen. What happens next? Find out…

Next chapter title: "Francelette, the Angelic Human"

Next chapter date: August 7th, 2014]

**Authors Notes: **

**Please keep the victims in the Middle East in your prayers. Also please keep the victims of the flight 17 in your prayers as well. **


End file.
